The Coffee Cabin
by miss009
Summary: SwanQueen fanfic. AU, set in London, no magic. Regina, a lonely bank manager, has a few awkward run-ins with Emma, the newest barista at The Coffee Cabin, Regina's favourite coffee shop. They form a relationship with one another, but both are unaware of how the other has labeled the relationship.
1. It's just a coffee shop

"Emma? Are you awake?" The sleepy blonde was ripped from a nightmare of villains, dark magic, and poison apples by her flat-mate's loud thumping on her bedroom door. "Emma? You need to get up, you cannot be late!" The brunette said sternly, before flinging open the door and bee-lining for the long red curtains, which blocked out all the natural light.

"Five more minutes, B. Please!" Emma's plea came out as more of a drowsy mumble than she intended, Belle simply rolled her eyes and sighed. Although she was grateful for no longer being stuck in her nightmare realm, she hasn't had a decent night's sleep in weeks and at this point, she would take nightmare sleep over no sleep. "Pretty please?" Emma's words fell on deaf ears as her friend ripped open the curtains, allowing the sun's golden rays to light up the blonde's room. Emma responded by heaving her duvet over her head; a shield from the morning sun.

"You said that ten minutes ago!" The brunette remarked as she made her way over to blonde's bed and jumped on top of the bundled-up blonde.

"Ow, is this necessary?" The blonde groaned as the extra weight pushed her body into her mattress' springs. "Dude, get off me! You're so damn heavy." Belle laughed and ignored the request, instead, she began to dig through the duvet in search of her friend's face.

"Are you going to get up?" The Brunette asked when she finally pulled the duvet away from Emma's head. "It's already 8:30 and, if I'm not mistaken, your new job starts at 9:30. You still need to shower, and it takes at least half an hour to get there. Ergo, you _need_ to get up."

"I know, I know, I'll get up now." The blonde reluctantly forfeited her five extra minutes in bed. Belle rolled off the bed and stood with her hands out to help Emma up, she practically had to drag the blonde out of the bed. When Emma had finally begun standing on her own two feet, Belle noticed how scruffy her she looked, Emma's vest top had been stretched and rotated half way around her body, one pyjama leg was caught above her knee, her hair was matted, and she was missing one sock. _She must be having nightmares again_ , Belle thought. Emma saw the worried expression on her friend's face, she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around Belle's waist, "I'm okay, I promise." Belle nodded and lifted her right pinkie finger between them. Emma smiled and hooked her own right pinkie around her friend's.

Belle took a deep breath and released Emma's finger before turning to leave the room. "I'm making tea and toast for breakfast; do you want some?" Belle said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Two sugars with almond milk, and two slices of PB and J please." The two girls spoke in unison.

"We spend too much time together," Emma cheerily called out, "thanks B, you're the best!"

"I know I am." Belle quipped back.

The blonde pulled out a pair of plain black trousers, and a plain black shirt from her drawer, before grabbing a towel and plodding to the bathroom. She put the shower on the most powerful and hottest setting and quickly stripped. She stepped into the shower, she could feel her skin turning bright red from the scalding hot water.

 _Perfect._

She stood under the hot stream of water, allowing her hair to become thoroughly soaked by the blistering water. She was nervous about starting her new job, she really needed this to work out. She couldn't risk letting Belle down again, her friend has supported her long enough. Belle reassures her that she doesn't mind, but before Emma had met her she was so independent, and she wanted that part of herself back. Emma moved out of the stream to grab the shampoo, she squeezed a generous glob on top of her head and massaged it in. Emma let out a shocked yelp when she returned to the stream of water; it was freezing cold.

"Belle!" The blonde squawked as she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. "The water's freezing!"

"Brilliant, the boiler must be on the blink again. I'll message dad to get the repair-man here as soon as possible." Emma had walked in just in time to see Belle gathering the last of her things before she left for work. "I need to go I'll see you later." Belle said over her shoulder as she made her way to the front door, just before she slammed it shut she said: "Don't be late Emma!" and then she was gone. Leaving a shivering Emma alone in the flat.

"Great. Just bloody great." Emma mumbled, she went back into the bathroom and tried to wash out the shampoo with the cold water in the sink.

She rolled her hair around in the towel as she walked back to her room to finish getting ready. "No shower, on your first day. That's a great impression to give your boss" the blonde groaned as she wiggled into her trousers and buttoned up her shirt. "Hire me. I don't bother showering and-" Emma spoke mockingly as she slipped on her shoes and her eyes fell on her clock. It was 9 o'clock.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm going to be late." She cried as she grabbed her phone from her nightstand and slipped it into her backpack, before pulling on her red leather jacket and running out the door. A bare-faced and wet-haired Emma ran down the two flights of stairs and crossed the road to the bus stop in, what she was sure, was a record-worthy time. Luckily this was a relatively busy bus stop, so she managed to get there just as the last person was boarding. She quickly fumbled around her backpack's front pocket in search of her oyster card. "Fuuuu-"

It was in her other bag. Emma flashed a grin at the bus driver, "Hey, so I'm having a rough morning and I-"

The bus driver he cut her off, "Either tap your oyster or get off my bus."

Emma's grin fell as she turned around and got off the bus. "Fucking oyster cards." She muttered to herself, "who decided that cashless buses should be a thing?" She stood at the bus stop for a second, contemplating the few choices she now had. There was no way she would make it in time now. The next bus isn't for another half hour. She walked back to her flat, pulling out her phone to call her boss, surely it would serve in her favour to inform them. She decided to give herself some time to think up a decent excuse, so she'd call them once she had retrieved her oyster. She crossed the road, climbed up the two flights of stairs and unlocked her door. As she walked in she remembered the breakfast Belle had made her. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the mug of tea. It was still warm. She picked up the cold, rock hard PB and J toast and took a large bite.

"Ew." The blonde whispered to herself as she tossed it into the bin. She chugged her tea as she walked to her room. She set down her empty mug and dropped to her hands and knees to search for her old backpack. She dragged the rainbow spotted bag out from under her bed and pulled out her oyster card. "You're a piece of shit. Y'know that." She scolded the card as she shoved it into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

She decided that her best bet would be to stick to the truth, no lies or exaggerations. Mostly because she had zero imagination and couldn't think of a non-cliché excuse, but hopefully her boss would respect her honesty.

She unlocked her phone and scrolled down to R in her contacts list and tapped on her boss' name. The phone rung four times before being answered.

"Emma! I hope this call _isn't_ to say you're quitting before your first day even starts?" her boss chuckled.

"No, no! definitely not! I _need_ this job! I will be there-" Emma promised.

"I sense a but…"

"but… I may be a little late. I kinda woke up a little late, and I forgot my oyster, so I had to get off the bus and…" Emma paused and held her breath, she found this is the only way she could force her rambling into submission. Her heart was pounding as she waited for a reply.

"Emma." Her name was spoken slowly. Every. Single. Letter. Was spoken with purpose. "I had so much faith in you. Your interview and trial went so well. You promised me, you promised that you would not let me down, Emma. You promised me that you would be reliable. I need employees that I can rely on, you understand that, right?"

"I know, I get it, and I'm so, so, so sorry! I will get there as soon as possible, and I'll make up the time I lost afterwards. I'll work without a break, or I'll even work the whole day for free…" Emma lost control of her rambling, luckily her boss cut her off.

"Emma, I _do not_ run a _sweatshop_." The words were rolled out of her boss' mouth, stained with pure disgust. "You _will_ make up the time you missed. However, you _will_ be paid for it, and you _will not_ be skipping your break either…"

 _Now I feel a but coming…_ Emma thought.

"But this is your one and only second chance, Emma. If you make a single slip-up today, I will have to let you go."

"Thank you so much! I really appreciate this, and I understand completely. I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Goodbye, Emma." And the line was cut.

"Acting like a bit of a dickhead mate." Emma rolled her eyes at her phone. "Anyone would think you owned a bloody Michelin star restaurant the way you go on about that place. It's just a coffee shop. Get the fuck over it." Mocking her boss was the only way to simmer her anxiety down. Emma wanted to convince herself that this job wasn't the be-all and end-all, if something else goes wrong, she can just find another job. Everything would be fine.

The blonde still had twenty minutes until she had to leave, she figured she should make these minutes count and make herself look more presentable. She walked over to her desk and began drying her hair. When it was dry she pulled it into a tight, high pony and then pulled out her small bag of make-up, containing nothing but a tube of mascara, a liquid eyeliner, a light powder and a few lip glosses.

Emma was soon bounding out of her flat, for the second time, and finally made her way to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

The brunette slung her feet out from the warmth of her duvet and into the cold, at least in comparison, air that filled her bedroom. She pulled her torso up and trudged over to the other side of her room, where she smacked a hand onto her alarm clock to shut it up. She had discovered keeping it far away was the only way to entice her body out of bed in the morning.

She sashayed over to her en suite and turned on her shower. Then she strolled over to the nearby cupboard and pulled out a big, fluffy, deep purple towel and made her way back to the shower. She slung the towel onto a hook and slipped out of her black silk pyjamas before hopping into her shower.

Twenty-five minutes later, she was standing in her walk-in wardrobe, her towel wrapped tightly around her body and her freshly washed and dried raven locks sitting flawlessly on her shoulders. Her hand snaked between each item of clothing, carefully selecting today's outfit. A black pant-suit with a crimson blouse.

After dressing herself, and neatly folding her towel, she glided towards her vanity table and began applying her makeup. Plump, deep red lips and long, thick, black lashes to compliment her outfit. When she was satisfied with her look, she sprayed her favourite, musky perfume onto her neck and wrists, before gathering a select few things and exiting her room.

She ever so elegantly descended her stair case, a small mound balancing on her upturned arms. Her black leather hand-bag sat on top, followed by her skilfully folded, silk pyjamas and her recently used towel. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she removed her bag from the pile and placed it on the small marble table by the front door. She then made her way to the downstairs bathroom and placed her towel and pyjamas on top of her semi-full washing basket. She glanced up at the clock. It was only 7am.

Still an hour until she has to leave for work.

She sighed and made her way to her completely black and silver kitchen. Wondering to herself just why she kept waking up this early, when she was almost always ready with an hour to spare. She sat down at her breakfast bar and glanced over at the bowl of fruit sitting there. She pulled out a dark red apple and took a large bite.

Within five minutes she had finished the apple and disposed of its core. Leaving her with nothing else to do, but listen to the silent echoes in her house.

After a while she couldn't take the silence anymore and decided that she would just drive the long way to work, to avoid being the first and only person at work for the next hour.

She stepped outside her house and was immediately greeted with the warmth of the sun. It was only mid-July and already London was suffering from the first heat-wave of the summer. Luckily today there was a slight breeze that, thankfully, took the edge of the blazing sun's heat. Her eyes then fell to her black Mercedes, and she let out a sigh.

 _It would be absolutely sweltering in there_.

Today was a nice day, she would walk. She had done it before, and she knew exactly how long it would take. Just a bit longer than driving the long way. She would make it to work just after she was due in. Perfect.

The whole way she walked with her usual regal posture, raised chin, eyes constantly staring up at the path ahead and lips slightly pursed. Her long legs moving at a steady and constant pace.

She was just three blocks away from the office when someone walked straight into her left shoulder.

"Ow!" the brunette cried and clutched her shoulder, scared the limb had been completely torn from her body. She swung round to look at the offender, only to be met with a flurry of the offender's long, blonde hair and an empty, over the shoulder "sorry".

The brunette slowly exhaled and rolled her eyes as she continued on her journey, trying to ignore the intensifying throbbing in her left shoulder.

She hadn't long been in her office when her assistant knocked on the clear glass door and walked in, before being granted permission.

"Good morning, Miss Mills." Chirpy words fell from a widely grinning mouth as a steaming latte was placed on the boss' desk.

"Morning, Miss French" The brunette replied as she rolled her shoulder, still trying to rid herself of the pain.

"Is something wrong? Can I do anything to help?" the assistant asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm fine. I just had an unpleasant encounter with a, frankly, rude woman this morning. And I can't seem to shake the pain she left in my shoulder." The brunette sighed as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips and took a sip of her latte. Her red lips leaving their mark on the cup.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, I still have a rather large stack of documents that need filing and an inbox bursting with unopened emails, so if you don't need anything else…" The young woman asked as she used her head to gesture towards the exit.

"No, I'm fine. Get back to your work." Miss. Mills replied, forcing another smile. The assistant swiftly exited the office and as soon as she was out of sight, Miss. Mills groaned and let a few curse words fall from her usually tame mouth, before logging on to her computer to begin her day's work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Regina had just finished replying to her last un-opened email when the hands on her office clock reached twelve. Lunch. Finally. Regina logged off the computer and pulled her bag out of the little cupboard under her desk, before hastily exiting her office.

"Miss. Mills,"

 _What does she want now?_ Regina thought as she turned towards her assistant, whom was frantically typing away on her computer, "are you off for lunch?" Belle asked, not daring to make eye contact with her boss.

"I am." Regina rolled her eyes as Belle sighed, "Is there a problem?" Regina asked, her heart sinking as thoughts of not being able to escape the office filled her mind.

Belle stopped working but kept her eyes on her computer screen. "Er, no. Well not exactly. Not a problem for you, I guess." those words earned another roll of Regina's eyes and a long sigh.

"If it is 'not exactly a problem for me' then why are you wasting my time?" Regina crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm still so swamped. I seem to receive three emails for each one I reply to, it's never ending. Well it will end eventually, obviously. I just meant that it kinda feels like it's never goi-" the young girl trailed off as she noticed Regina's expression. "Not that any of that matters. I'm just going to get to the point." Belle took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage.

"Any time today, miss French." Regina demanded through gritted teeth.

"I don't think I'll be able to finish all my work today and go to get my lunch, so I was just wondering if you could grab me something?" Belle bit her lip and studied her boss' face. Regina just stared back at her. "… if it wouldn't be too much trouble – obviously you can say no, it's not like I could even force you to" Regina still hadn't moved, her face was expressionless. "really you could agree and then just not do it but that would be mean and you're not a heartless person so I guess you wouldn't do that…" Belle trailed off again and mentally kicked herself for rambling.

"I'm heading to a coffee shop, what would you like?" Regina finally said as she dropped her arms.

Belle stared at her boss in disbelief. "Oh, if you are sure you wouldn't mind, I don't want to make you go out of your wa-" Belle was cut off by her Boss.

"If you don't quit you incessant rambling soon I won't have time to go at all. I will not be going out of my way, miss French. As I said I'm going to a coffee shop, I do not mind getting you something there." Regina was clearly becoming irritated by the young brunette's pace.

"Of course. Sorry, miss Mills. Could you get me a latte and a croissant? I would really appreciate it." Belle said, her surprise at Regina's response was now very evident.

Regina nodded and then walked in the opposite direction, eager to get out of this place. _You'd think after three years of working for me, she wouldn't be terrified to ask me to pick her up some lunch. Honestly._

Regina pressed down on the cold, black metal handle that was attached to The Coffee Cabin's mahogany and glass door and walked into the coffee shop, her ears were instantly greeted with a satisfying ding from the small, gold bell that was just above the door and the quiet, yet obviously joyous, conversations being had by the coffee-lovers that occupied almost every table. A wave of strong, bitter coffee and warm, sweet pastries filled her nose. She took a deep breath, and felt her body relax. She really did love this coffee shop, but she could never really place a finger on why. It wasn't too different from any other coffee shop, not different enough for her to prefer it as much as she did. Yet, she couldn't even imagine herself going into another coffee shop.

Her eyes quickly scanned the aesthetically pleasing shop as she slowly made her way to the counter, soaking up her surroundings. The shop was filled with mahogany tables and a variety of chairs, ranging from black bar stools to burgundy bean bags. The Coffee Cabin wasn't particularly small, but it definitely wasn't large. It was perfectly cosy.

She walked straight up to the till, as she had every week day for lunch about five years ago. Over the years she had become good friends with the manager, so she no longer has to line up to order her food, he always has it prepared for her. She was rather thankful for that as the queue was usually ridiculously long at this time of day.

As she stood waiting at the unmanned till, for a far longer time than she would've liked, she got a few disapproving looks from some of the customers waiting in line.

"Tell her that there's a line." One woman, short with a pixie-cut, whispered to the tall, dirty blonde man standing next to her. The man simply replied by gently shaking his head. "David," The small woman pleaded, "we were here first, we've been here for over ten minutes! She just walked in, you can't let her be served first."

"Mary-Margaret calm down, it's fine." The man replied as he gave Regina an apologetic smile. The short woman glared at the man for a moment before turning her glare onto Regina.

"Excuse me, there is a line." The short woman said condescendingly as she pointed behind her. Regina turned to face the woman and scoffed.

"Don't." The man said as he pulled her arm back to her side and offered another apologetic smile to Regina.

"My order is prepared ahead of time. I just need to pick it up." Regina said as she turned her back on the couple, just as a blonde woman appeared behind the till.

"I'm so sorry for the delay." The blonde apologised to the whole queue as she tapped away of the till, bringing it to life. "What can I get you?" The frazzled blonde asked.

But before Regina had time to speak the woman standing behind her piped up again. "We were here first. She just waltzed in and went straight to the front."

Regina's head whipped round to glare at the woman. "Are you serious? You sound like a petulant child." Regina sneered at the woman, who now looked like she wished she hadn't just said what she had.

"Er… excuse me ma'am" Regina turned to look at the blonde again. "I'm afraid if you want to order something you need to go to the back of the queue." The blonde said as she pointed towards the back of the queue.

"My order should be ready to go. If you would just hand it over, I can leave." The blonde was confused by her statement.

"We don't do advanced orders here, so can you please just get in line." The blonde requested, with a huff.

"Are you new here? You must be. My order is usually ready for me. Where's the owner?" Regina asked, her stomach grew hungrier by the second.

"Yeah, I'm new. And the owner isn't here and he never mentioned anything 'bout preparing an order for someone. So get to the back of the queue and wait like everyone else has had to or leave." The blonde said, now scowling at the brunette, she did not need this today.

"Excuse me!" Regina couldn't disguise the astonishment that was now spread thickly on her face. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that?" The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde that stood before her.

"Give it a break. If you just went to the back of the queue, instead of wasting everyone's time, you'd probably have your order by now." They were now competing in a staring contest.

"My order should've been ready for when I arrived." The brunette's anger grew with her hunger. "If you done your job properly, instead of wasting _my_ time, I could have left by now."

"Are you serious? Never have I met a more difficult, demanding and rude customer." The blonde took a deep breath. "I have too much to deal with right now. If you hadn't noticed I'm the only one working this shift and there's a long line. I cannot be asked to deal with you today and I really don't have time for this. Leave. Now." The blonde practically shouted at the brunette, before disregarding her and turning to the pixie-haired woman that stood in line. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Hi, we would like" The small woman began, smiling sympathetically at the blonde, "two caramel hot chocolates and two-" Regina finally snapped out of her trance of disbelief and cut the woman off.

"You think _I'm_ rude?" Regina laughed at the blonde. "I have been a loyal customer at this establishment for over five years, and never have I been spoke to like that. Just wait until I speak to the owner. Do you really think the owner will side with _you_ over me?" Regina almost growled at the blonde.

"Now who's acting like a 'petulant child'" The blond said mockingly. Her comment caused a muffled laugh to spurt from the pixie-haired woman.

"I am _not_ acting like a child." Regina felt her cheeks begin to burn. "I simply refuse to be spoke to like that, especially from the likes of _you._ " the brunette spat. Silence washed over the shop and she felt every pair of eyes in the shop fall onto her. She calmed herself before sitting on a small, nearby armchair. "I _will_ be waiting for the owner." She announced.

"You do that." The blonde growled in response, before the pixie-haired woman awkwardly continued with her order.

Regina sat on the armchair trying to busy herself by checking her phone, devoid of any messages as per usual, and fiddling with random items, she pulled from her bag, for the best part of an hour before deciding this wasn't worth it. Just as she was going to finally give up and leave, the blonde spoke to her.

"Don't you have anywhere to be? Like, you know, work? Or literally anywhere else." The blonde quipped as she began wiping down the countertops where she had recently made a mess. The Coffee Cabin's lunch rush had now died down drastically.

Regina scoffed at the blonde's comments but then she remembered she actually did have to get back to work in less than ten minutes. _Shit._ She pulled her phone out of her bag and sent a text to her assistant.

 _I am going to be back later than anticipated. I apologise, but I will still bring your lunch. Let me know if I get any urgent calls, if they don't require my immediate attention just take a message. Thanks._

That should buy her at least half an hour, she should be able to find another coffee shop in time. Regina began placing the few items that now occupied her lap back into her bag.

Regina's concentration was pulled away from refilling her bag, as the blonde mumbled "That is a whole other level of stubborn. Get a life." She didn't notice that she has completely missed her bag and a small, metal, rectangular item slipped to the back of the chair, as she felt her anger rise again.

"Just when I thought you couldn't be any fouler, you decide to start insulting me. I really cannot wait for the owner to get back now." Regina said as she sat back on the chair, she was prepared to sit here all day.

"Then don't." The blonde now stood in front of Regina, staring down at her. "What are you even trying to achieve?"

 _Ding._

Both women turned towards the door and watched as the owner made his way over to them, a puzzled look on his face.

"Regina Mills!" the owner smiled as he walked towards her. When he stood in front of her he grabbed both hands and placed a light kiss on each of Regina's cheeks.

"Robin, how very nice to see you." Regina replied as she shot a glare towards the blonde, as if to say _I told you so._

"it's nice to see you too, but I thought you'd have to be back at the office by now?" Robin asked as he hung his coat on a hook behind the counter.

"Well, I haven't even had my lunch yet."

"oh, why not?"

"Your newest employee is rather rude. That's why. I came in to grab my lunch and she was nothing but rude and insulting towards me." Regina told her friend, still glaring at the now rosy-cheeked blonde.

"I… I didn't mean to… I… Er…" the blonde stuttered, her eyes now glued to the floor.

"Emma." The man sighed. "you know what I told you this morning. Not a single avoidable mistake, Emma. This was definitely avoidable; wouldn't you say so."

"Yeah, I guess but I didn't know. She came in expecting and order but you never said anything to me about preparing an order and I was here alone and a load of people were waiting in line, I couldn't just let her skip the queue." Emma rambled, looking like shame itself.

Regina hadn't realised until then that then she was actually rather rude herself. She began shuffling her weight between her feet as she felt the guilt creep up on her, but her expression remained hard.

"That is no reason to be rude to any customer, Emma. Especially not my best customer. I understand you were alone, but I can't tolerate this sort of behaviour. I will pay you for your time, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Robin placed a sympathetic hand on Emma's shoulder, just to have it shrugged off immediately by the blonde. She then looked at him, her glistening eyes filled with regret.

"Please, please just give me one more chance. I need this job." The blonde held back her tears as best she could. A single fugitive tear rolled down her cheek.

"Umm…" Regina's voice was full of guilt. "I'm sorry Robin, I feel as though I may have blown this out of proportion. I guess it's not entirely her fault, she is new and she obviously had no idea who I was. I don't think a termination is necessary." Regina's face was reddening from an equal mixture of guilt and embarrassment. Her eyes now unable to maintain contact with either of the pair that stood in front of her.

"If you're sure?" Robin looked confused by the brunette's change of heart. This wouldn't have been the first employee she got fired from The Coffee Cabin.

"Yes, I am." Regina nodded. "Could I get my lunch to go now? I need an extra latte and a croissant, please."

"Of course. Emma, can you handle it?" Robin asked as he walked into the back room before the blonde could even reply.

Emma nodded and wiped away the wet trail her tear left, before beginning the order. She placed a warm croissant into a small paper bag then she realised that she still doesn't know the order _._ She sheepishly looked to Regina, her eyes not daring to set on the brunette. "I, er, still don't know what your order is. Sorry."

"Two large lattes and a smoked salmon and soft cheese sandwich. Brown bead, light on the cheese. Please." Regina attempted to ease the tension with a small smile.

Emma just nodded and continued making the order. Item by item she placed the order on the counter. Regina stood by the counter and just stared at the blonde, whom still wouldn't look at the brunette. They stood in awkward silence for a minute, before Regina spoke.

"How much?" Regina asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry… I… Er… forgot. Sorry." The blonde mumbled as she tapped away at the till. "That will be £11.60, please."

Regina pulled out £15 and handed it to the blonde.

"Keep the change, please." Regina said as she picked up her purchases.

"Thanks." Emma said as she pulled the change from the till and placed the coins into the tip jar that sat almost completely empty on the counter.

Emma's eyes were still fixated on the ground until she heard the door close behind the brunette. She let out a huge sigh and grabbed a cloth from under the counter. The Coffee Cabin was now empty so the blonde decided to clean the tables. As she walked around the counter she noticed something on the armchair that the brunette had occupied earlier. The blonde picked it up to inspect it. She opened it up to reveal a few of the brunette's, very minimalist, business cards. Emma took one out to take a closer look. She stuffed the card into her pocket before closing the box and placing it on the counter and continuing with her original task.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Emma just finished washing up the last few mugs as 6:30 rolled around. Time to clock out. She dried her hands on her apron before taking it off and placing it on a hook next to her leather jacket. She went into the back room to grab her bag and say goodbye to Robin, who was tapping away at a computer.

"It's 6:30, so I can go right?" Emma asked her boss.

"Yep, I'll see you tomorrow. 9:30 sharp. _Don't_ be late, Emma." Robin's eyes remained on his screen.

"I will be here. And thanks for today. I know I didn't really deserve the second, second chance. I appreciate it, and I won't let you down again" Emma promised as she made her way to the door.

"It's Regina you need to thank." Emma stopped and looked back her boss, whom was now staring at her. "You know, I've fired plenty of people because of how they treated her before. Never before has she withdrawn her complaint." Robin told the blonde, his expression now clearly showing his curiosity and confusion.

Emma simply nodded, unsure of what he expected her to say, and grabbed her red leather jacket from the hook and left the shop.

When she stepped outside released a huge sigh of relief. Today hadn't been the worst first day she's ever had, but it wasn't far from. The cold night air whipped against her cheeks causing them to turn a light shade of red. She zipped her leather jacket right up, wrapped her arms around her waist and thrust her shoulders towards her cheeks, in an attempt to expel the cold from her body, as she made her way to the tube station.

The streets were busy with everyone rushing home from a long day at work, weaving in and out of each other, in a desperate attempt to get to their destination just that little bit earlier. All encouraged by thoughts of seeing their families, getting out of their suits and getting some much needed sleep, despite it only being Monday. Emma never understood why anyone was ever in a rush to get home. She had never had something wanted to rush back to. Even now, despite how much she loved her flatmate and their flat, she still never felt compelled to get home any faster.

She was half way to the station when the cold finally got the better of her. Her teeth began to violently natter and her toes were numbing. Thoughts of the abrasive brunette, that she had met earlier, began to occupy her mind.

 _What was she doing now? Would she still be at work? Or would she be at home by now? Where was home for her? Did she live with her husband? And kids? A dog, maybe?_

Emma aggressively shook her head, trying her best to eject the thoughts from her brain, and felt a thump on her shoulder, that was followed by a familiar voice.

"You _again._ " The blonde froze for a second, feeling paralysed by the sharply spoken words. "You really need to watch where you're going, twice in on-" The woman stopped mid-sentence as Emma turned to face her. "Oh, It's you. Um… Emma, was it?" The brunette's tone had quickly changed from one of anger to that of nervousness, as she noticed how self-conscious the blonde looked.

"Was you this morning? I'm sorry I was in a rush; I was late for work so my head was kinda everywhere." The blonde plunged her icy hands into her pockets and stared at her feet as she spoke.

"It's fine, dear. Don't worry about it. As long as this isn't going to become a habit." The brunette tilted her head and replied with a warm smile, that was completely lost on the blonde, as she was still staring downwards as if her life depended on it.

"It won't, I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Emma looked like a school child that had just been scolded, as she kicked the concrete with the front of her boot.

"Relax. I was kidding." Emma finally looked up at the brunette's kind, smiling face, she seemed a lot different to the anger-filled woman she met earlier. Now maintaining eye contact with the brunette, the blonde returned the smile, albeit hers was less sincere and more awkward. "You left your… um… card holder thingy. In the… what's it… the, um, coffee shop." She stumbled over her words as the memory popped into her head.

"Pardon?" The brunette was puzzled.

"It's a little silver card holder? I opened it and it's full of your business cards, well I assumed they were yours. They say Regina on them so I just assumed… It was on the armchair you sat on." The blonde explained.

"Oh, it must have fallen from my bag. I'll collect it tomorrow, along with my lunch. Which I expect to be prepared for me when I come in." The brunette said with a smirk and raised eyebrow, which caused Emma to break their eye contact. Her face now glowing red, and not just from the cold.

"Of course." The blonde spoke to the ground.

"Just another joke, dear." Regina was now filled with an unfamiliar guilt, fully aware that the blonde was petrified of saying or doing the wrong thing in her presence.

The pair stood engulfed in an entirely awkward silence for a minute.

"If you look any harder at the ground, you may well beak it, dear." Regina said, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't realise I was." A sigh from Regina stopped the blonde mid-sentence. "Sorry, it was just a joke… I got it."

"You know; words lose their meaning when you unnecessarily throw them around." Regina crossed her arms and the blonde's eyes locked onto the brunette's again.

"Right." Emma whispered, barely loud enough for Regina to hear. "Well, I need to go so…" The blonde tilted her head in the direction she was previously walking in.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow, Emma." Regina reached her right hand towards the blonde. Emma eyed the hand that was in front of her. She slowly raised her own hand and held onto the one offered to her. They both shook their hands gently, and for a few seconds too long.

The blonde pulled away first. "See ya." She said as she turned and began to walk away. She only managed four steps before she turned around again. She noticed that the brunette stood in the exact same place, a smirk on her face and her arms shielding her chest, she hadn't even begun to walk away. "Why did you help me?" The blonde blurted out. "I mean; why did you stop me getting fired."

The brunette hesitated.

"Robin said I wouldn't have been the first fired for reasons related to you. So why did you tell him not to fire me?" The blonde elaborated.

"Well, I, um… I guess I realised that I hadn't exactly been the politest customer, I haven't had the best day myself. Plus, I could see that you needed that job… I mean wanted. I could see you really wanted that job. That you cared for it. Who am I to take that from you." The smirk had fallen from the Brunette's face and was replaced with a slight frown. Her arms remained tight across her chest

"Alright. Cool." The blonde slowly nodded a few times, then continued walking away. _She must've seen my tears. Oh crap. She probably thinks I'm pathetic._

"Have a good evening, Emma." Regina called after the blonde before turning and continuing on her journey home.

The blonde couldn't help but think of Regina the whole journey home. The way her sultry voice managed to simultaneously fill her with anxiety and admiration. The way she confidently swung her hips as she walked. The way she had permanently perfect posture, even when she was seething with anger. The brunette was so hard to read; Emma couldn't tell if she actually took a liking to her or if she simply pitied her. Either way Emma was thankful, it may have been the brunette's fault that she nearly lost her job, but she had at least helped her get it back, which she didn't need to do, and Emma could appreciate that. Even if it was done through pity.

When Emma got off at the bus stop by her flat she reached into her trouser pocket to pull out the business card she had stuffed in their earlier. The card was plain white, with black writing, she read it again.

 ** _Regina Mills_**

 ** _0207 543 3933_**

 ** _mills. regina /at\ goldbank. co. uk_**

Emma scoffed. _What did I expect? Of course she works at a bank, at one of the best banks, nonetheless._ She slid the card back into her pocket as she approached her door. She rooted around her bag for her keys for a minute, then unlocked her door and headed straight to her bedroom.

She only needed one thing. Sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next afternoon, as promised, Regina walked into The Coffee Cabin and, as promised, Emma had the brunette's sandwich and latte ready to go, along with her card holder.

"That'll be £6.05." Emma said as she handed over the food.

"Thanks. Keep the change" Regina said as she handed the blonde a £10 note.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked as she pulled the change from the till.

"Of course." Regina smiled at the blonde.

"Thanks." The blonde said as she dropped the coins into a small tip jar, as she had done the previous day. Regina then walked over to a nearby table and sat on a chair that faced the counter where the blonde was working. The brunette was taking her time, nibbling on her sandwich and sipping her latte, trying her best to prolong the time she would have an actual reason to be sitting there. To prolong the time she could spend staring at the blonde. Regina's eyes tracked the hard-working blonde as she prepared orders and cleaned tables; Regina was so fascinated by every move the blonde made.

The brunette noticed how different the blonde looked today. Her ponytail was neater, higher. She was wearing black, rectangular-rimmed glasses. Her nails were now painted a light pink. She seemed happier, more confident, taller. Regina sat smiling to herself as she thought up all the possible reasons why the blonde would be so much happier today.

 _Could I be one of the reasons?_ Regina shook her head at that thought. _Of course not._

Once Regina had finally finished her sandwich and drink she glanced over at the big clock that hung on the wall behind the counter. She still had twenty minutes until she had to be back at work. Deciding that she would continue sitting in The Coffee Cabin a little longer, Regina's eyes then resumed watching the blonde, whom had just finished washing up and was drying her hands. When her hands were sufficiently dry, Emma put the hand towel away and picked up a large, circular tray. The lunch rush was over and the tables were covered in rubbish and tableware that people had been too careless to throw away or move. Emma's tray was almost filled when she looked over at the brunette. Regina's eyes had not left the blonde so just as Emma looked over to the brunette and their eyes locked onto each other, which caused Regina to choke on her own breath. _Does she know I've been staring at her? Shit._

Emma walked over to the table that, a now spluttering, Regina sat at. _She knows, fuck, she probably thinks I'm a creep._

"Are you okay?" The blonde asked as she stared at the red-faced brunette. Regina clamped one hand onto her chest and the other over her mouth as tried her best to get her breathing to return to normal so she could answer the question without covering the blonde in saliva. The task was proving to be abnormally difficult, so Regina just gave up and nodded to the blonde, her body still contracting wildly.

"Are you sure?" Emma suspiciously asked the brunette. Regina let out a final cough then took a deep breath.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks." Regina smiled at the blonde.

"Okay." Emma looked down at the rubbish on the table. "Are you done eating?"

"Er… Yes. I have actually." Regina said as she looked at the empty coffee cup and neatly folded paper bag that sat before her. Regina was about to pick them up, but a pale hand got to them first.

"It's okay," Emma smiled, "I've… got… it." Emma balanced Regina's rubbish on the bulky pile that already occupied her tray,

"Thank you, dear." Regina said as she picked up her phone, pretending to check a message, an attempt at avoiding any awkward eye contact.

"It's no problem. It's literally my job." The blonde let a small giggle escape her mouth as she walked away.

Regina really didn't want to go back to the office yet but, thanks to the blonde clearing her table, there was no way of stalling anymore.

 _Another latte._ Regina stuffed her phone into her pocket and raced up to the counter. A puzzled Emma standing behind it.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I would like another latte." Regina replied. "To take back to the office. With me. I-I would make one there but… the coffee machine is… broken," _Lie._ "and I'm going to need one to stop myself from falling asleep at my desk" _oh god I'm rambling. How do I make this stop?_ "I didn't sleep much last night so I could honestly just fall asleep right here. I feel ten times crappier than I look. I don't even know why I couldn't sleep, it's been years since I had a sleeple-" The blonde finally cut the rambling brunette off, laughing as she spoke.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, you don't need to tell me your reasons. This is a coffee shop; we expect people to want coffee." Emma then turned to make the latte. "Anyway, you look far from 'crappy'" she added, under her breath.

Regina felt her heart flutter and a huge smile spread across her, so big that her cheeks almost completely hid her eyes. "Sorry." Was all she would allow herself to say, fearing she would begin rambling again.

"That's quite alright, dear" Emma said putting on her best 'Regina' voice.

"You have quite the sense of humour, Emma." Regina rolled her eyes at the smiling blonde.

The blonde handed over the latte and the brunette handed over some change. They both said goodbye and Regina left.

Every work-day for the next two weeks was the same routine. Regina would eat at The Coffee Cabin and watch Emma while she worked. When she was finished she would go and order a second latte, mostly as an excuse to talk to the blonde and spend a little more time in her presence. Then the brunette would return to work, unable to completely focus on any task she had to complete as her mind was occupied with thoughts of the blonde.

On days when it wasn't too busy Emma would linger around Regina's table and the two would chat. About nothing important, mostly the weather or work and occasionally they would make light-hearted fun of each other. Emma's jokes mostly revolved around Regina's speech patterns and her 'posh' job, while Regina would joke about Emma's sense of humour, or lack thereof, and her horrendous taste in clothing, namely her red leather jacket.

By the time the second Friday rolled around, they had begun telling each other about themselves. They knew of each other's favourite musicians, films and books, which were unsurprisingly very different, they even skimmed the topic of their upbringings and families.

On Friday the main topic of conversation was a new horror film that was being released on Saturday.

"It's supposed to be the scarier than the exorcist." Emma exclaimed. "Personally, I didn't think the exorcist was _that_ scary, but my flatmate peed herself when she watched it." Regina's face screwed up in disgust.

"Well, I have never seen 'the exorcist', or any horror films as a matter of fact. I can't stand the jump-scares." Regina responded, she much preferred to watch a cheesy rom-com or action film. "I assume you're going to be one of the first in line to watch it tomorrow?"

"Er… no. probably not." Emma frowned, "We… er, can't really afford to… y'know, waste money on things like that at the moment." Uncomfortable with the turn the conversation was taking, she started to walk away from Regina.

"We?" Regina quickly asked, her heart sinking.

"Er, yeah… Me and my flatmate. We're still a bit behind on our rent and she would literally murder me if I blew money on something so unnecessary. She's basically my mum." Emma smiled at the thought of her caring flat-mate. "But if she didn't keep me in check I probably wouldn't be able to function."

"I see." Regina's spirits picked up, _at least the 'we' didn't include a boyfriend_. Emma walked back to the counter, leaving Regina alone with her thoughts. _Would it seem rude if I offered to take her? How could I ask in a way that doesn't seem like I'm doing it out of pity?_ Regina wondered how she could approach the topic as she made her way up to the counter, to get her second latte.

"Emma," Regina began as the blonde made her latte, "this may sound a little weird, but… do you… um, would you consider us to be friends?" The brunette sheepishly asked. Mentally kicking herself for asking, _way to sound needy._

"Er… I don't know…" The blonde paused what she was doing and pondered the question. "I've never given it any thought. I guess, we are. Kinda. I wouldn't say that we're not friends. I mean… you seem like a cool person, you're not like any of my other friends though…" The blonde handed Regina the latte, as she thought about the question more. "We're definitely _friendly_."

"Okay." Regina replied, handing over the money for her latte.

"Why'd you ask anyways?" Emma asked, curious as to where the question had come from.

"I don't want to bore you with a sob story," Regina had decided the best way to prevent inviting Emma to see the movie from appearing to be done out of pity, was to make it seem like Emma would be doing Regina a favour by going. "but I don't have many friends, Emma. I've never really had the time, and I'm not exactly a social butterfly." Regina let out a sigh and raised her eyes to meet with the blonde's. "I want to go see that film we were speaking about… the one being released tomorrow" _Lie._ "but I don't want to… go alone." Regina bit her lip as she felt her face turn red, she felt like an absolute fool.

"Oh… I'm sorry but I already told you that I can't go." Emma told the brunette, now feeling a little guilty about not being able to go.

"I know what you said, but what if I took you. Think of it as my way of saying sorry for being... less than kind to you when we first met? Please, Emma?" Regina hoped she had stopped Emma thinking of this as being done out of pity. The brunette didn't particularly care for seeing this film, she just wanted to spend more time with the blonde, away from The Coffee Cabin.

"I don't know. You already stopped me from being fired and-" Emma began

"But I was the reason you were almost fired." The brunette cut her off.

"But still. You didn't have to help me." The blonde continued.

"Please, Emma." Regina felt so pathetic now, she was practically _begging_ the blonde. _Emma probably thinks I'm the most pathetic person ever. Fuck._

"I have work tomorrow, so I couldn't even if I wanted to." The blonde could see the embarrassment taking over the brunette. _Why wouldn't she just drop it?_

"The film wouldn't start until late, so we could go whenever you finish." The brunette was sounding unmistakeable desperate now. _Why am I still begging? Stop it._

"Fine." Emma finally gave in to prevent any further embarrassment for either party. "But I _will_ pay you back. Somehow. I finish work at seven tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up then." Regina smiled. "unless you would like to change into something more comfortable first? I doubt you want to wear your work uniform; I could pick you up from your house, if you'd rather?" Regina could practically see the cogs turning in Emma's head, as the blonde tried to come to a decision. "…or I could just meet you there if you'd rather. But it would honestly be no trouble for me to pick you up."

"Thanks, I'd rather change. So… Could you pick me up? I really don't want to put you out though? I have no problem getting a bus or whatever."

"I wouldn't have offered if I minded, besides public transport at that time will be a joke. Can you text me your address? I'll see what time the film starts and I'll text you the details." Regina handed Emma her phone so she could enter her phone number.

"Sure, thanks." Emma quickly saved her number to Regina's contacts, under 'Emma from the coffee shop' and handed the phone back. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma." Regina gave a final smile to the blonde before exiting the shop.

As soon as Regina got back to her office she pulled out her phone to text the blonde. When she saw the name that the blonde had saved herself under she let out a huge laugh, she didn't really know why she found it so amusing. She typed out a text for the blonde,

 _Hello, Emma. Please do not forget to send me your home address as soon as you have the time. Thanks, Regina Mills._

Regina glared at the text, her eyes full of disgust. No doubt the blonde would have a field day making fun of her for that. She deleted the draft and typed out a new message, a less formal one.

 _Hey, it's Regina. Send me your address when you get the chance. Thanks._

The brunette glared at it again. No doubt the blonde would still somehow make fun of her, but this would have to do. She held her breath and clicked send.

For the rest of the day she routinely checked her phone every five minutes waiting for a reply from the blonde. She didn't receive one until late that evening. As soon as she got home, the brunette booked their film tickets for nine the next evening, she then sat on her couch with a glass of her favourite apple cider when her phone beeped.

 **Hey my address is flat 27 Deeley street** **SW8 1QP**

Regina wondered if she should reply or not. _It would be kind of rude not to, but what would I say?_ _I could just say thanks, see you tomorrow… yes. I'll do that._ Regina tapped away at her phone with lighting pace, a little too eager to respond.

 _Thank you, dear. The movie starts at nine pm, I shall pick you up around eight thirty. I will see you tomorrow._

Regina glared at the text, just as she had done earlier. Too formal, again. A habit she had picked up through never texting any reason other than business. She tried typing the text again, more casual.

 _Thanks, I'll get you around 8:30?_

Regina held her breathe and clicked send. She hoped this wouldn't be how she text the blonde everytime, the panic and holding her breath made her awfully light-headed. Regina leaned into the back of her large black leather sofa and she took a big swig of her drink. Not even a minute later, Regina's phone beeped again.

 **Great I can't wait (:**

Regina decided it would be best if she did not reply to this one, she didn't want to come across as even more desperate than she had earlier and she didn't really have anything of significance to say, so she slung her phone onto the matching arm chair that sat adjacent to her sofa and turned her TV on. _Hopefully this will take my mind off things,_ Regina thought as she clicked through the TV guide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Emma finally got back to her flat at 7:45 on Saturday evening, so she would only have 45 minutes to get ready to go out with Regina. That'd be plenty of time.

"Emma! Your home!" Belle cheerily greeted her friend, enveloping the blonde in a hug.

"Hey Belle." Emma returned the hug.

"Are you still off out tonight?" Belle asked Emma as she went back to where she was sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, I'm getting picked up at 8:30." Emma said as dropped her bag from her shoulder and fell next to her friend onto the sofa. Emma leaned her head onto the brunette's shoulder.

"Is it a date?" Belle asked, as she began idly stroking the blonde's hair.

"What? No. Why would you think that?" Emma asked as she screwed up her nose.

"Well, she _is_ picking you up, and rather late. I just thought maybe it could be a date…" Belle trailed off.

"No, we are just friends. You have issues if you think that's what qualifies something as a date." Emma laughed at her friend.

"I know what a date is Emma. Or have you forgotten what I'm doing tonight." Belle poked her tongue out at Emma.

"Are you sure you're not too young to go on a date?" Emma asked her friend as she returned the gesture.

"Ha-ha. I just thought, maybe… you were finally getting back out there; I can't even remember the last time you had a date. It's been years since all that crap happened wi-"

"B, what's my one rule." Emma jerked herself away from the brunette and stared ahead, her eyes glazing over.

"Sorry. I didn't say his name though… I just forgot. I'm sorry." Belle pushed herself forward slightly and hugged Emma from behind. "Pwease forgive me." The brunette said as she lightly tickled the blonde.

"Stop, stop! You know how ticklish I am! I forgive you, just stop please." Emma the flew off the couch and onto the floor in a fit of laughter.

"So are you going on you date dressed like that?" Belle asked as she looked Emma up and down.

"No, I'm going to get out of these awful clothes now." The blonde stood and went to her bedroom. Just as she was about to close the door she shouted down the hall way "And it's _not_ a date!"

She quickly stripped out of her work clothes and left them in a heap on her bed. She then walked over to her dresser where a pair of blue skinny jeans and black vest-top were pre-prepared in a neat pile on her chair. She quickly dressed herself and touched up her make-up. She then opened her wardrobe and pulled out her dark-brown leather jacket, she hoped that if she didn't wear her red one, that she would be spared from being subjected to Regina's taunts about her 'awful' clothing choices. After she pulled on a pair of mid-calf length, black boots and swiftly ran a brush through her long, blonde hair. She stood in front of her mirror and made small adjustments to her clothes and hair, when she was finally satisfied with her look she walked back to the living room to sit with her friend.

"What time is it now?" The blonde asked Belle as she slumped down next to her again.

"Like ten past eight. Someone's all dressed up and eager for her not-date." Belle smirked at her friend.

"Don't start your shit again. What time are you leaving?" Emma warned her friend.

"I'm getting picked up the same time as you." Belle replied as she began to flick through the channels.

"Okay, but am I actually allowed to meet this one?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, she had decided on a comedy show.

"I mean you've been going on dates every weekend for the past few months and I haven't met a single person!" Emma's tone made the brunette feel as though she was being scolded by a parent.

"Well, none of them have been serious, Em. It's pointless you meeting someone if I'm never gonna see them again." Belle said apologetically.

"Okay, but promise me that as soon as you meet someone you like-like, even a little, you have to let me meet them! I needa make sure you're not dating a bigger loser than yourself." Emma laughed as she nudged her friend's arm.

"Of course, Em. As long as you promise not to scare them off!"

"Me? Scare someone off? I don't know what you're talking about?" Emma said sarcastically. "I only do it because I love you, B. Y'know that. Plus, if they really liked you, I wouldn't be able to scare them off."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Belle said as she put an arm around the blonde and pulled her into a sideways embrace, "and I expect to meet this not-date person soon."

"Sure… I don't see why not." Emma said.

"How about we have a dinner party? Next weekend? It could be like a flat-warming. You could invite your not-date." Belle asked her friend as she pulled away from the hug.

"That's a good idea! We can invite Ruby, Graham and Killian." Emma suggested. "They've been dying to see our new place."

"Sounds like a plan!" Belle triumphantly said as a buzz filled the room. "Someone is rather keen! I wonder whose date got here first." Belle giggled as she jumped off the sofa and ran to the intercom.

"It's not a date!" Emma almost screamed at Belle.

Belle pressed the answer button and said, "Hello. Who is it?"

"Er… it's Will. I'm here to pick up Belle." A muffled voice came through the speaker.

"Okay, I'm on my way down." Belle said. "See ya, Em. Have fun on your not-date."

"Wait, B." Emma called as she scrambled from the sofa to the front door.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Belle asked.

"Nothing, it's just… You look amazing! Go have fun on your date and remember, drop me a text if he gets weird or boring." Emma said.

"Of course. This guy seems nice though, I've been speaking to him for a while now, as long as he looks like his photo, it should be a good night." Belle reassured the blonde and then pulled her in for a hug.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Emma said as she pulled away.

"See ya, you have fun, too. On you not-date." Belle winked at the blonde as she closed the door. Emma rolled her eyes then strolled back to the sofa, and then sprawled herself out on top of it.

Emma sat watching the show Belle had put on for almost twenty minutes before the buzzer had sounded again. _Regina's here._

Emma walked over to the intercom and pushed the answer button, "Regina?" she asked.

"Are you expecting someone else, dear?" the calm, regal voice retorted. _Yep, definitely Regina._

"I'm coming down, won't be a sec." Emma quickly said. She ran back to the living room and grabbed her back. She quickly checked that her phone, keys and purse were inside and then left.

 _Whoa. Regina has a nice car. Like, a really nice car._

"Are you okay, Emma?" Regina asked the stunned blonde. The brunette stood next to her car, by the passenger side, and opened the door as Emma drew closer.

"Yeah, I'm good. I… er, _really_ like your car." The blonde said as she slid into the passenger seat of the black Benz, Regina closed the door behind her then walked round the front of the car to get in herself.

"Thanks. Buckle up." Regina ordered as she made herself comfortable.

Twenty minutes of silence later, they walked into the cinema.

"Do you want a drink or popcorn?" Regina asked as they made their way to the refreshments counter.

"No, I'm okay thanks." Emma replied, already feeling guilty about the brunette paying for her ticket.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Regina said.

"Yep. Honestly, I'm good." The brunette just nodded and ordered herself a large coke, with two straws, and large sweet popcorn. After paying, Regina made her way to the screening room. A nervous Emma trailing behind her.

"Don't we need to get out tickets?" Emma asked as she broke into a mini-jog in an attempt to keep up with Regina's abnormally fast pace.

"I booked our seats online, dear. I didn't want to risk it being sold out." Regina smiled at the young man standing by the screening room door as she pulled out her phone and showed him their reservation. He nodded then opened the door and gestured for them to enter. "After you." Regina said.

Regina barely watched any of the film, she hated horrors, she spent most of the time watching Emma's reactions. She seemed to really enjoy the gory parts, it appeared as though she almost found them to be humorous, and she never once jumped. During the film, Regina kept gesturing to Emma to take some popcorn and to have a drink, eventually Emma gave in and began to eat the popcorn and took a few large sips of the large drink, although she actually disliked sweet popcorn, so she could focus better on the film.

When the film ended Emma broke out in wild applause and Regina rolled her eyes and laughed at her. From the moment they stepped foot out of the screening room until the moment Regina turned off the engine outside Emma's flat, Emma didn't stop chewing Regina's ear off. She described the film in such detail and with such passion you'd think she wrote, directed and starred in it. Regina didn't mind, she hadn't been paying much attention during the movie, and the way Emma told the story was much more appealing to her.

"Well I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself, dear" Regina said when Emma finally stopped yapping.

"I really did, thank you!" Emma smiled at the brunette. And Regina smiled back at her. Silence washed over them, and for once it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence; the kind that you'd have with someone you'd been friends with for years and years. Their eyes never breaking contact.

Emma licked, then bit her bottom lip. Regina's chocolate eyes were now glued to the blonde's plump, glossy, pink lips. Regina leaned forward slightly, and bit her own lip. Hoping, _praying_ she had read Emma correctly.

She hadn't.

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma finally said, seemingly unaware of Regina's closer proxemics, as she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door.

"Um… Yes. Goodnight, Emma. I'll see you Monday." Regina said, trying to mask her disappointment.

She watched Emma walk up to the door of her flat and didn't drive away until the blonde was completely out of her sight. When she arrived home she heard her phone beep. Curious as to who would text her, and at this hour, she checked her phone straight away.

 **Why would you go watch a film that you weren't even remotely interested in? X**

Regina's heart skipped a beat. Emma had noticed.

 _What do you mean? The film was delightful. X_

 **Didn't anyone teach you that lying is wrong X**

 _No actually. X_

 **Ha ha! Seriously why did you wanna go see it so bad? I swear you said you don't even like horrors X**

 _Am I really that easy to read? I could see how eager you were to see it and, if I'm honest, it made me a little upset that you couldn't see it, so I wanted to take you to see it. X_

 **If I'm being honest I've never met anyone easier to read, Miss Mills. But I never had you pegged as the good Samaritan. (but thanks) x**

 _I am no Samaritan. My motives were purely selfish. I wanted to feel better. I_ guess you don't know me as well as you think, Miss… What is your surname? _X_

 **Of course, and the names Swan Emma Swan X**

 _Well, Miss Swan, I must say I'm still not a large fan of your humour. X_

 **And I, you x**

 _Surely it's past your bed time, Miss Swan? X_

 **Isn't it past yours, Miss Mills? I thought over 60s found it hard to stay awake past 6 X**

 _My hatred for your humour just continues to grow, miss Swan. X_

 **What a shame. Anyway, the reason I text was to actually ask you if you would like to come to my dinner party/flat warming next Saturday? X**

 _Sorry, I currently have plans next Saturday. X_

 **Really? Can't you get out of them? There won't be many people, just us, my flat mate and three of our friends from college? It'll be fun! You can bring a date if you want? X**

 _I'll see what I can do. However, it is a work event, and those are rather difficult to get out of. And I most definitely will not be bringing a date. X_

 **I wouldn't know, I've never had a job as posh as yours. That's cool, just let me know asap. X**

 _I don't think you can even class what you have as humour anymore, Miss Swan. And my occupation is hardly posh. I shall let you know. X_

 **I am very funny, miss Mills! I will get you to admit that your job is super posh, one day… mark my words. P.s I think you should cut out the 'miss swan' crap now. It's weird. I feel like a teacher or someone important. Goodnight. X**

 _That is honestly the best joke you've ever made. I will admit my job is posh, when you admit how awful that jacket of yours is. I'll stop if it bugs you that much, Emma. Goodnight. X_

 **Whoa whoa whoa now you're getting personal. What did my jacket ever do to receive your disproval? Thanks Regina, night X**

 _That jacket is bright Red. And leather. X_

 **I see no negatives X**

 _Goodnight, Emma! X_

 **Goodnight, Regina! X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"Good morning, miss Mills." Regina's assistant said as she set down Regina's morning latte.

"Good morning, miss French." Regina sounded unusually happy as she smiled at her assistant.

"Is everything okay, miss Mills?" Belle distanced herself from her boss' desk, out of fear, as she spoke but returned the smile. She had noticed her boss' mood being a lot lighter recently, but she had never been this happy on a Monday morning.

"Of course, dear. Why would it not be?" Regina looked away from her assistant and began typing away on her computer. A large smile still spread across her face.

"I, er, don't want you to take this the wrong way but you… Well, today you seem… different. A lot… happier." Belle tilted her head to the right, as she puzzled over what could spark such a change in her boss.

"I see." Regina said, her eyes clamped onto her computer. "Well, I am. Happier, I mean."

Belle stood wide-eyed facing her boss. She was in shock, frozen in place. She had never seen Regina exude such joy. She wanted to ask what caused her boss' happier, and more open, mood. She knew she probably shouldn't, but her body felt unable to just walk away after hearing that information. She bit down hard on her tongue, subduing her curiosity, which was now threatening to bubble over and spew out of her mouth.

"Do you plan on working at all today, miss French? Or are you simply going to stand there and gawk at me?" Regina nonchalantly said, her attention still remaining solely on her computer.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'll just go and, er, you know, er, work." Belle nodded frantically as she walked to the door. She put a hand on the door knob, then hesitated. She slowly turned back to her boss, the pot that once contained her curiosity had managed to blow its top off. "Why?" Belle said loudly, her volume surprising both her and Regina.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina's eyes were now on her assistant.

"Sorry. I just, I was just wondering. Why? Why are you happier today?" As she spoke, the brunette was becoming increasingly self-conscious and her body stiffened. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her chest and her eyes refused to blink. "It's just, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy and I'm just really curious. I apologise if it's out of line for me to ask or weird or I don't kn-"

"Miss French, please relax before you have a stroke." Regina smiled warmly at her assistant. "I believe it is a bit inappropriate to discuss such matters with you, so I'm afraid your curiosity will have to go unquenched."

"Of course. Gosh, I'm so sorry, miss Mills." Belle shook her head, she really needed to learn how to control her curious impulses.

"It's alright, dear." Regina said as she went back to typing away at her computer. Belle took that as her cue to leave, so she turned around and exited the room.

For the rest of the day whenever Belle would glance into Regina's office, her boss either had a huge grin plastered on her face or she was eagerly tapping away on her phone, most probably texting. Both of which largely contrasted what she would usually see; A frowning Regina angrily typing away ay her computer or ploughing through piles of paper work. As a result, Belle's curiosity grew and grew.

About twenty minutes before Belle was due to clock out, she poked her head into Regina's office to let her know she would be leaving. "Miss Mills, I'm leaving soon, is there anything you need me to do?"

Regina put her phone down and looked towards her assistant. She then rested her right elbow on her desk, and placed her chin on top of her clenched fist. She furrowed her brows in contemplation. "No, I don't believe that I do, dear. Thank you, anyway." Regina sat back in her chair and picked up her phone again.

"Okay." Belle watched her boss as she tapped away on her phone, her smile growing each second. "I'm glad for you, miss Mills. Really, really glad." She smiled widely at her now confused looking boss.

"Excuse me?" Regina raised an eyebrow at her assistant's boldness.

"Whoever, or whatever, is making you this happy, I'm glad you found it. Happy suits you miss Mills." Belle said.

"Oh… Thank you, miss French. And it is a who." Regina said as she looked into her lap and smiled at the thought of the blonde.

Regina looked as though she was going to speak again so Belle was uncertain of whether or not she should leave the room.

"I haven't felt this way about anyone in… quite some time." Regina continued.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Belle blurted out, her eye-brows shot up and her lips shrivelled shut as she mentally slapped herself. She knew better than to pry into her boss' personal life, she had even been told just this morning that it was inappropriate topic of conversation. Damn her curiosity for getting the best of her, once again. "If you, er, don't mind me asking." Belle half-smiled at her boss, hoping she hadn't crossed the line.

"I can assure you that I am the lucky one, and it's someone I met rather recently." Regina blushed, unsure as to why she was allowing her walls to drop and why she was sharing such personal details with her assistant.

"Are you two a thing yet? Or still just early days?" Belle found herself slowly gravitating towards the empty chair that was opposite her boss.

"We most definitely are not a 'thing', miss French" Regina quirked an eyebrow. "I've only known them a week, and I don't think Saturday was even a date." Regina trailed off.

"Oh, why not?" Belle was not sitting on the chair, with one leg folded beneath her and her head was being propped up on the tip of a single index finger. "Was it just the two of you? Or was it, like, a group thing? Did you actually arrange to go together? Or did you just happen to bump into each other?" Belle asked, her curiosity soaring ridiculously high. Miss Mills had never shared this much with her before, and this was by far the longest conversation they'd ever had.

"Yes, it was just the two of us, and yes." Regina simply said, she was now eyeing her assistant suspiciously.

"Definitely sounds like a date to me. So what's with the doubts?" Belle asked.

"I don't really know. Neither of us labelled it a date. But it ended kinda weird. We were in my car, and I thought that we were going to… kiss" Regina sighed. "But I must have just read the whole situation completely wrong, and now I can't stop thinking about what if." She suddenly became all too aware of the situation and sat up in her chair, feeling very awkward.

"You should find out. Subtle hints never work out well, trust me. You need to be direct. You should know that is the only way you get anything." Belle said.

"I know, but how would I even bring it up? What if I was wrong? I'll look like a fool." Regina was now frowning.

"That's a risk you'll have to be willing to take. Surely the potential of the positive outcome largely outweighs the risk of the negative one?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Regina looked at her phone. "They did text me after. Inviting me over this coming Saturday. That's a good sign right?" Regina looked at her assistant, willing her to give some advice.

"Definitely! That at _least_ means they enjoyed your company. You have to go! This could be a great opportunity to find out exactly how they feel then." Belle exclaimed, nearly jumping from her seat due to all the excitement.

"It is not going to be just the two of us, however. I was told there would be a small group of people."

"How many people? Friends or family?"

"Er… I believe there will be four others, all friends."

"Four friends? Okay." Belle pondered for a moment. "That's _definitely_ not a party. Four seems like a suspicious number of people. Too… even." Belle shuffled around on the chair, her face clearly showed how deeply she was thinking. "You know, I bet all of those friends will mysteriously cancel last minute. It's a brilliant plan really. It relieves you both of the pressure of coming over for the first time by using a small get-together as a cover."

"No offence, miss French, but that seems slightly eccentric and very excessive. Surely no-one would put _that_ much thought into it." Regina asked, deep down she was beginning to hope that her assistant was right though. She'd love to spend more time alone with the blonde, hopefully it would help clarify whether or not there was something more between them.

"In my experience, they would and do. Especially If they think you'll be an easy lay." Belle rolled her eyes as unpleasant memories flashed through her mind.

"I am most definitely not an _'easy lay'_. And I'm sure I have better taste than someone whom would think of me as such." Regina felt hurt and highly offended, her assistant, whom barely knew her, had essentially suggested that she is a slut.

"Oh, god. Miss Mills I did not mean I like that. Not at all! I was talking about my own personal experiences. I am so, so sorry." Belle had gone bright red.

Regina let out a huge sigh and let go of her anger. "Forget it." She said.

"Well, erm, if all the 'friends' mysteriously cancel Saturday, you'll have you answer." Belle said.

"And if not?" Regina sounded concerned.

"If not, we'll have to come up with a plan B." Belle only just managed to stop herself from informing her boss that plan B was also known as _'plan grow some Balls'_.

Regina smiled slightly, the brunette had just offered to help her again if she need it. The older brunette then shook her head slightly. "I can't go, anyhow. I have a prior engagement. One of the CEOs are hosting a charity-gala, and I'm expected to be there."

"I'll go." Belle's mouth ran much faster than her seemingly out of shape brain. "I mean if you want. I could go and say you are ill and sent me in place? I'm sure if you sent me with a decent sized cheque no-one would even bat an eyelid?"

"Really? You'd be willing to do that?" Regina was taken back by the kindness the young brunette was showing.

"Sure. I did have plans, but they're not important so I can just cancel them, and it's not as if going to a fancy party would be such a bad thing anyway." Belle tried to shrug it off, as though she wasn't doing Regina a huge favour.

"Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you. Thank you, I really appreciate the offer." Regina's mind was racing. _Could I really blow off the gala just to spend a little extra time with Emma?_

"They must be pretty special to have this big of an effect of you after just a week!" Belle sounded genuinely amazed.

Regina relaxed slightly and nodded in agreement, as an image of the blonde sitting in her car popped into her head.

"How did you meet?" Belle just couldn't help herself.

"During a lunch break last week. They had just started working at my regular coffee shop." Regina grinned.

"I hope it works out, miss Mills. I really do." Belle's grin was now even bigger than Regina's, anyone would think she was the smitten one.

"I do, too." Regina sighed, she glanced at her computer screen, it was half past five. "I believe it is time you left." The older brunette then began typing away on the computer.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, I'll leave right now." Belle jumped from her seat and ran towards the door. Before she escaped she heard Regina speak again.

"I meant that I believe it's time for you to leave work, miss French. It is half past five. I was not suggesting you had overstayed your welcome in my office." Regina held back a laugh. Sometimes she really enjoyed how meek her assistant is.

"Oh, of course. Yeah. Well, goodnight then. Have a good evening, miss Mills." Belle blushed as she finally exited the room. She packed her things away as quick as she could and practically ran out of the office.

After Belle left Regina paused doing her work again and pulled out her phone to text the blonde.

 _I may be able to drop by on Saturday after all. X_

She smiled to herself as she put her phone on silent and buried it in her bag. She only had an hour left to finish today's work. Which was nearly impossible considering she had barely dented her workload in the past seven odd hours she had been in the office, thanks to the blonde texting her every five minutes with some witty joke or observation. Regina had absolutely no problem with the stream of texts she was receiving, but she wished she had more self-control as to not check them and reply straight away. She'd have to work on that if she didn't want to get even further behind. Perhaps tomorrow she would just leave her phone off all day.

An hour of speed-typing later, Regina logged off of her desktop and retrieved her bag from the small cupboard under her desk. She pulled her coat on and left her office. She hadn't even made it to her car before she checked her phone again. The blonde had replied to her last message almost instantly.

 **YAY! (but why only maybe?) X**

Regina giggled as an image of the blonde shouting at the top of her lungs and flailing her arms about formed in her head. She slid into the driver's seat of her car, she decided she would wait until she got home to respond in order to give herself some time to think of a short response.

By the time she got home and poured herself her usual glass of apple cider, she had thought up, what she believed to be, a perfect response.

 _I have yet to decide if you're little party is worth abandoning a work obligation._

 **Is that so? Well I'm going to have lots of alcohol and really yummy food… will this 'work obligation'?**

 _Indeed, it shall. It's actually being catered by a Michelin star restaurant. X_

 **Oh… and you still believe you don't have a posh job? X**

 _Do you still believe that red jacket isn't hideous? X_

 **Okay, okay, calm down! No need to get personal here. I hope you'll choose to come to my flat-warming though. X**

Regina's heart fluttered. _Emma really want me to go._ She continued to stare at the text smiling. Her assistant had thought of a pretty fool proof plan, she was planning on donating generously to the charity anyway, her presence wouldn't make a difference, right? She typed out a short message and hovered her thumb above the send button. There were so many reasons to go, but the only differing reason was the only one she cared about, to see the blonde. _Could I really do this?_ Regina shook her head and took a deep breath before throwing caution to the wind and tapping the send button.

 _You've convinced me. X_

* * *

The Coffee Cabin was unusually calm for a Monday morning. Emma didn't need to rush around cleaning tables and taking orders, like she usually did. But the blonde had gotten so accustomed to working at a fast pace that she was left with nothing to do. She scanned the shop, hoping that she had missed a table and would have something to do. She hadn't. There was one man sitting alone in the corner, _hopefully he'll finish soon._ Emma wiped down the work tops behind the till, again. She patted her thighs and hummed a small tune. Then she walked over to the main counter and leaned her arms, palm down, on the counter.

The Coffee Cabin had three employees, including Emma. The other two employees were both only working part time and Emma hasn't had more than two shifts with either one, so she didn't particularly know them, but she found herself wishing one of them were here to keep her company. She had never been bored at work before, there seemed to always be something to do.

Just as Emma thinking about wiping down all the tables for a third time, she heard her phone buzzed in her jacket pocket. Robin had said that he didn't want her to use her phone at work, so she usually left it switched off in her pocket. _Crap, I didn't turn it off,_ Emma thought as she rushed over to her jacket. She plunged her hand into the pocket and pulled her phone out. She woke the screen and saw who the message was from. Regina. Emma looked around, Robin was in his office, with the door closed. And the man sitting in the corner seemed to be completely focused on something that was happening outside the window. Emma quickly unlocked her phone and replied to the message.

 _I'm afraid I won't be dropping by for lunch today. X_

 **Why not? I'm so bored! Today's been so slow! I need something to do! X**

Emma put her phone on silent and stuck it in her back pocket. If the day continued being slow she could text Regina again. _Surely Robin won't mind if no-one is here, right?_ The blonde walked back to the counter and leaned her lower back against the wooden and sighed. Less than a minute later Regina had replied. Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and smiled. She checked the coast was still clear and pulled out her phone again.

 _I have a lot of work to get done, work I was supposed to do over the weekend. What a shame! You have no work to do? I feel so sorry for you. X_

 **Why didn't you do it over the weekend? I thought you were the type to finish any work you have before you even have it. Do you speak anything other than sarcasm? X**

Emma heard the bell above the door to The Coffee Cabin ding just as she sent her text. She jumped round and shoved her phone back into her pocket. _Finally, something to do._ She served the customer, figures that they just wanted a coffee to-go now she wouldn't even get a table to clear up. She looked around the shop again. The man that was in the corner had left, and he had cleared up the table. _Great._

Emma grabbed a cloth and made her way over to the table, _may as well wipe it down I guess._ Just as she got to the table she felt her phone vibrate again. She dropped the cloth on the table and pulled her phone out. She perched on the table next to the cloth and starting texting.

 _I was preoccupied. With you. Or have you forgotten already? I was under the impression all you understand is sarcasm? I was just trying to be accommodating. X_

 **No I haven't forgotten. But I'm pretty sure I only took up a few hours out of you Saturday evening. You had plenty of time to do your work. Don't try blaming me for your laziness! That's weird because I was doing the same for you! X**

 _I wasn't lazy until I met you, miss Swan. You've been an awful influence. What a weird coincidence. X_

 **I am not lazy! I work hard! Speaking of work, shouldn't you be doing that instead of texting? X**

 _You're proving my point. You're distracting me from my work. X_

 **I do believe you text me first, miss Mills. X**

 _I thought I ought to let you know in advance that I wouldn't be coming. My mistake. Next time I'll just let you prepare it and just never turn up. X_

 **I'm not sure if that was sarcastic of not… X**

Emma placed a hand on the table to balance herself and felt the wet cloth under her hand. "Oh, shit." She said as she remembered she was supposed to be cleaning the table. She quickly stood and wiped the table then walked back behind the counter. She felt her phone vibrate again, but before she pulled it out a large group of people poured into the coffee shop. Emma put on her work smile and began taking orders. Most of them were eating in so Emma had plenty to do for the next few hours, but she still managed to find time to sneak behind the counter and text Regina back.

As the afternoon rolled into the evening, Emma continued to text Regina between taking orders and keeping the shop clean. Every so often Robin would pop out if his office and ask how things were going, he had almost caught her a few times, but she always managed to hide her phone just in time. When the clock showed six thirty, Emma walked into Robin's office to tell him that she was leaving.

"Hey, it's six thirty. I've cleaned all the tables and put the chairs up so I'm gonna go, unless you need me to do anything else?" The blonde said.

"Okay, that's fine. You can go, I'll see you tomorrow." Robin said, without even looking up at the blonde. Emma nodded and walked out the room. She took off her apron and hung it up next to her jacket. Then she pulled out her phone, she hadn't replied to Regina's latest message yet.

 _If you don't stop texting me, I'm going to have to turn my phone off! X_

 **Why don't you just learn some self-control, miss Mills. X**

Emma was so focused on her phone that she didn't realise that Robin had exited his office and was standing behind her. He reached his arm over her shoulder and grabbed her phone.

"Is this who you've been texting all day then?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow as he began scrolling through Emma and Regina's messages.

"Can I have my phone ba- wait what do you mean all day? Did you see me? Crap I'm sorry, it's just we weren't busy so I thou-" Emma's face burned red.

"Calm down, Emma." Robin said. "did you forget I have CCTV in here? I saw you every time you pulled your phone out. You were far from discreet about it." Robin laughed and then handed the blonde her phone. Emma fiddled with her phone and hung her head and let her blonde locks cover her tomato coloured face. "I'm going to let you off this time. I do, after all, know what it's like to be in the honey-moon phase of a relationship. It can be hard not being together constantly." Robin winked at Emma, who now looked thoroughly confused.

"Honey-moon phase… what? With who?" Emma asked.

"Miss Mills, as you seem to like to call her." Robin said, Emma's expression grew more confused. _He thinks that I'm with Regina?_ "You are one lucky lady, Emma. You better not hurt her." Robin said sincerely.

"No, you've got it wrong. Me and Regina aren't… we're just friends. Why would you think we were… more?" Emma stopped fiddling with her phone and put it in her back pocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the messages were quite… flirty. And you seem to have a glow about you, I put two and two together." Robin said. "but I guess I ended up with seven."

"Yeah, I guess you did." Emma said as her phone vibrated again. Emma's hand instinctively went for her phone. Robin smirked as he watched Emma pull out her phone and reply with a smile on her face.

"Or maybe I got four, but you just don't know it yet." Robin said under his breath as he turned and went back into his office.

"What was that?" Emma called after him, even though she heard exactly what he had said. She shook her head. _As if her and Regina could be considered that. He is nuts._ She pulled her jacket off the hook and shrugged it on, then made her way to the train station.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

When Regina went into The Coffee Cabin on Tuesday, she didn't get to speak much with Emma. Robin had decided that today he would eat lunch with her and catch up. He kept asking her very personal questions about her love life and plans for the future. Regina began to worry that he was going to ask her on a date.

"Robin, you know I think you're wonderful. Truly. You're a great man. There's no doubt in my mind that you would make a girl very happy, but you're just not my type. I'm sorry of you thought I-" Regina was cut off by Robin.

"Whoa, whoa. No, Regina. I mean I feel the same way about you. We're good as friends, I'm not trying to woo you." Robin began laughing, his attempt at lessening the awkwardness that currently surrounded them.

"Oh thank god. I was getting worried." Regina said as she joined in with Robin's laughter.

"I was asking because… Well, I'm not sure I should tell you this. I don't really know why I shouldn't, it's not like you're unaware of it. I mean you were partaking in it yourself, so obviously you're aware-"

"Robin, you know I hate ramblers."

"Yes, of course. I took Emma's phone and saw some of the messages between the two of you."

"You stole her phone and snooped through her messages?" Regina quirked a brow at the man.

"Well when you say it like that I sound like a psycho. She had been texting all day, so I just slipped it out of her hands. I saw that she had been texting you and I just couldn't help myself."

"I see. What has that got to do with your interrogation of my love life?" Regina asked, she felt her cheeks begin to redden so she picked up her latte cup and sipped it, trying to hide her cheeks from Robin.

"Don't play dumb, Regina. I saw how flirty they were, there's definitely something going on there. So spill." Robin placed his hand on the top of Regina's coffee cup and pushed it back onto the table. Regina raised her eyebrows and looked challengingly at Robin. "Please?" Robin timidly smiled.

Regina sighed, she knew he wouldn't give up until she told him something. "I don't think anything is going on. But honestly, I don't know." Regina ran her finger round the top of her coffee cup as she spoke.

"How do you not know? Do you like her?" Robin leaned closer to Regina and whispered, afraid Emma might overhear.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, if she doesn't feel the same way. Wait, did she say something to you?" Regina asked, also bringing her voice to a whisper and leaning in closer.

Emma looked over at Regina and Robin as they were leaning closer and closer into each other and whispering. She was too far away to hear what either of them were saying, and she was an awful lip reader. She felt something bubble inside her. Anger? Jealousy? Possessiveness? The pair were practically sitting on top of each other now and Emma drop the cup she was holding. It fell to the floor and smashed into loads of tiny pieces.

"Fuck." Emma whispered to herself as she bent down to pick up the pieces of the cup. As soon as Robin heard the smash he jumped from his chair and ran over to help Emma.

"What happened?" He said as he bent down next to her.

"I don't know. I just, er, felt a bit faint or something." Emma wasn't entirely lying.

"Are you okay to continue working? I don't want any more smashed things. I'd rather you went home if you're not feeling well." Robin sounded genuinely concerned.

"No, it's fine. I should be okay." Emma smiled. "Thank you though."

They both stood up, Robin was holding all the smashed pieces. "Okay, but if you feel faint again just let me know and I'll let you go, okay?"

"Sure, thanks. And, er, I'm sorry about the cup." Emma said.

"Don't worry about it. It's coming out of your paycheque though." Robin laughed as he made his way to the bin.

"Of course." Emma sighed as she went to the counter to serve a new customer.

"It was a joke, Emma." Robin said. Emma nodded and smiled at him before taking the customer's order. Robin grabbed the dust pan and brush and quickly swept up the remaining cup fragments before disposing of them and returning to Regina.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked before Robin even sat down.

"Yeah she's fine, she just felt a bit faint." Robin smirked at the brunette. "Where were we?"

"I'm afraid we'll have to put this on hold for now, I've got to get back to the office." Regina smiled as she saw Robin's smirk fade.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Robin stood and walked Regina to the door. "Can you please resist the urge to text my employees whilst they are working? It would be greatly appreciated, _miss Mills._ " Robin mocked as Regina opened the door.

"I'll try my best." Regina said as Robin leaned in and placed a light kiss on each cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Regina." Robin closed the door then went back to his office. He didn't notice that Emma had been glaring at Regina and he as they said their goodbyes.

The following day the same thing happened. Regina and Robin sat in The Coffee Cabin whispering to each other, with Emma looking on in a confused but jealous rage. She hadn't spoken to Regina in person since Saturday, other than a 'hello' when the blonde handed over the brunette's order. The two had even been texting less frequently and Emma found herself missing their chitchat.

Emma tried to get in on their conversation a few times as she was walking by, but whenever she got too close they would both stop talking and stare at her until she was out of earshot again. _I knew he had a thing for her._ Emma thought as he saw him place a hand around the woman's lower back and guide her out the shop. When Robin walked past Emma she couldn't help herself and blurted out, "You two seem to be getting cosy." She turned away from him and busied herself before he replied.

"Is that jealousy I detect, Emma?" Robin sniggered to himself as he went into his office. Emma rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the door click shut. _Why would I be jealous?_ Emma's mood stayed low for the rest of the day, until well into the evening when she received a text from Regina.

 _I feel like we haven't spoken in days. X_

 **I hadn't noticed. X**

Emma thought to herself as she typed, _play it cool. Don't let her think it's bothered you. Wait… act cool about what? There's nothing to act cool about. It hasn't bothered me._ Emma shook her head and threw her phone to the end of her bed, with a little too much force, and it fell off. She sighed and slid down so she was now laying on her bed.

"Emma, dinner's ready!" Belle called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Emma called back as she dragged herself up off the bed. She left her phone, abandoned on the floor. She loved when it was Belle's night to cook. She was much better than Emma at cooking, and she had loads of cook books so she'd always make something a little different. Emma and Belle spoke non-stop through their meal, filling each other in on how work had been going and Belle had told Emma all about these new guys she met online. Emma had no idea how Belle managed to keep up with them all.

"I thought you liked that Will guy from the other night? You said the date went really well?" Emma sounded a little upset.

"I do, I'm still seeing him. But we're not exclusive yet, he's seeing a few other girls at the moment too. Maybe after a few more dates we'll make it official, but for now I need to keep my options open." Belle laughed.

"I just think that if you like him and he likes you then you should just make it official now. Seeing other people as well will only create jealousy and tension between the two of you." Emma sighed as she played with the last bit her food.

"I see where you're coming from, but I don't want to rush things y'know." Belle said as she picked up her plate and made her way over to the sink.

"Yeah, I get it. But don't say I didn't warn you, okay?" Emma stood and followed Belle to the sink.

"Anyway, what's going on with you and that 'not-a-date' of yours?" Belle said as she began filling the sink with hot, soapy water.

"Nothing ever was going on, and nothing still is going on." Emma said as she hoisted herself onto the kitchen counter next to the sink. "Even less is going on now." She muttered.

"What was that?" Belle asked as she checked the temperature of the water. A little too hot.

"Nothing, we just don't text or even speak as much as we did last week." Emma sighed.

"Why, what happened?" Belle asked, moving to stand in front of her friend.

"I don't know. She just doesn't text me as much anymore, and whenever she comes into the coffee shop she doesn't say a word to me." Emma's voice betrayed her and cracked as she spoke. _Why am I so upset by this?_

"Why don't you start texting her more? She was probably sick of always starting the conversation." Belle said, she could see tears beginning to form in Emma's eyes. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't need to be so upset." Emma bent her head down so it rested on Belle's shoulder and Belle wrapped her arms round Emma's neck, then began shushing into the blonde's ear.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset. I just miss talking to her. She made me laugh." Emma whimpered.

"Emma, I think you like her. Like-like her I mean. Why else would you be this upset about her not texting you back?" Belle asked.

"No, I don't we're just friends. I'd be like this if me and you started becoming more distant." Emma tried to justify her tears.

"Yeah, but we're practically sisters. We've been in each other's lives for years. You've known this girl, like what, two weeks, if that?" Belle said.

"Maybe I'm just tired. Or maybe it's just PMS or something." Emma refused to admit she had feeling for Regina, _because I don't have feelings for her._

"Perhaps you should go to bed then? I'll wash up tonight, but you owe me." Belle laughed then helped Emma off the side and back to her room. "If you need anything just shout." Belle smiled as she turned off the light exited Emma's room. She really was just like a mum to Emma.

Emma laid in bed staring at her ceiling for a while. Then her phone screen came to life and lit up her room. Emma hesitated. _Is it from Regina?_ She flipped the cover off and crawled on her front to the end of her bed. She reached one hand onto the floor and felt around for her phone. She felt the cold glass of the screen and grabbed it. She then scrambled back under her duvet and propped her pillows up behind her. It was from Regina. There were several messages from the brunette.

 _Is that more of your infamous sarcasm, miss Swan? X_

 _Have I done something to offend you? X_

 _Are you ignoring me? X_

 _I'm sorry if I have done something, will you please reply?_

 _Emma?_

Emma felt her heart sink when she read the messages. Regina must've felt really bad if she apologised to her.

 **Sorry, I misplaced my phone for a while. No, you haven't done anything, it was just my sarcasm. X**

Emma hoped that Regina would reply soon. She didn't want to go to bed thinking that the brunette was mad at her.

 **Regina? X**

Five minutes ticked by and she still had no reply.

 **Are you mad at me, now? X**

Emma waited ten more minutes and still had no reply. She plugged her phone in and put her phone on her bedside table. She decided that she should just sleep, she could speak to Regina tomorrow when she came in for lunch.

Emma checked her phone as soon as she woke up. Still no reply. She got dressed and went to work as usual, but today a sad expression took the place of her usual happy one.

Robin wasn't in for most of the morning, so Emma kept checking her phone, hoping to finally receive a message from the brunette. Nothing. Then at quarter past eleven, a vaguely familiar figure walked into the door. Dressed head to toe in black, with large black sunglasses and a black hat covering most of their face. They slowly made their way up to the counter where Emma was standing. They walked slowly, as if they were scared to walk too fast in case they toppled over.

"Can I get you anything?" Emma asked the figure.

"Please, not so loud." A raspy voice said. Emma could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Regina?" Emma asked, in a shocked but hushed tone.

"Yes. Please just give me some coffee." She begged.

"Sure. What happened to you?" Emma asked as she quickly made Regina a latte. "Why aren't you at work? Are you sick?" Emma was very concerned about the brunette, she doubted anyone had ever seen her in this state before.

"I can't go to work like this. I called in sick." Regina said quietly, she was now leaning against the counter struggling to keep herself upright.

"Why are you here? Surely you have coffee at home? Shouldn't you be there?" Emma asked, she was now guiding Regina over to the armchair the brunette sat on the day they first met.

"I needed to talk to you. The coffee is a bonus." Regina managed a small smile.

"Why didn't you just text or call? Wait, did you drive her? Oh god, please say you didn't?" Emma handed Regina the latte and knelt in front of the brunette.

"Please, I'm not that foolish. I walked, well, I stumbled. Is the sun always that bright?" Regina let out a small snicker then grabbed her head with one hand.

"Regina, why would you do that? Why are you even like this?" Emma asked.

"I told you, I needed to speak to you. And I may or may not have drunk a little more than I can handle last night." Regina sipped her latte and let out a pleased sigh.

"You need to be at home. In bed. What did you need to say to me that couldn't wait?" Emma was beginning to get annoyed with the brunette's stupidity.

"I needed to ask you something." Regina said shyly.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I, er, wanted to know what time I should get to yours on Saturday. If I'm still invited that is. And should I bring anything?" Regina kept her eyes on her coffee cup.

"Seriously? You came all the way here to ask me that?" Emma said.

"Yes." Regina was about to continue speaking when the door to the shop swung open. Bothe women looked towards the door and saw Robin walking in, struggling with a couple stacked boxes. Emma jumped to her feet and rushed over to help him.

"Whoa, what is in these? They're so heavy!" Emma exclaimed as she lifted the top box.

"New cups and plates. I figured we could do with some new ones, especially if you plan on feeling faint again any time soon." Robin smiled and trailed behind Emma as they walked to the counter. They both set their boxes down then Robin hurried over to Regina.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Robin asked.

"She doesn't know how to handle her drink." Emma said jokingly as she stood next to Robin.

"Regina can handle her drink like no-one I've ever seen before. She can drink anyone under the table. How much did you bloody have?" Robin asked as he dropped to his knees in front of the brunette.

"Please be quieter. And far too much." Regina said, taking a large mouthful of her coffee.

"Why? Would you do that to yourself? And why are you here? Did you drive, fuck me, Regina please tell me that you didn't drive?" Robin said.

"She didn't drive, and she'd here for coffee. I've told her she needs to go home. I don't think she'd make it on her own though." Emma said on Regina's behalf.

"Can you take her back? I didn't drive today so I can't take her back. Plus, I need to sort out all these cups." Robin asked Emma.

"Er, sure I guess. But I'm supposed to be working, don't you need someone here?" Emma said.

"She doesn't live too far away, just be back as quick as you can. I'll manage on my own, I did for year before. Just leave now, put her in bed and make sure she drinks some water and-"

Emma cut him off. "Trust me, I know how to deal with a hangover. I'll be back soon." Emma smiled at Robin, then looked at Regina. Whom now appeared to be half asleep on the chair. Robin took the coffee cup off her and Emma lifted one of the brunette's arms and draped it around her own shoulder. "C'mon you."

"Thanks." Regina murmured as Emma assisted her out of the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

After nearly fifty minutes and a ludicrous amount of trips, slips and falls, they finally made it to Regina's front door. Emma rummaged in Regina's small bag and found her keys. She sloppily searched for the key hole with the key, whilst trying her hardest to keep Regina off the floor. Emma finally got the door open and pulled Regina inside. Emma looked at the marble stair case and quickly concluded that there was absolutely no way she would be able to get the brunette up there. She looked to the left and saw what looked like a sofa in a study. She decided that would be their best bet, so she walked Regina into the room and laid her on the black leather sofa.

Emma took off Regina's hat and glasses and set them on the coffee table. "Can I take off your shoes?" Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma removed Regina's shoes and set them to the side of the sofa. "Regina, can I get you a blanket or something?" Emma knelt down next to Regina's head and whispered as she stroked away a few locks of the brunette's hair from her face.

"Yes, please. There's some in the cupboard behind me." Regina whispered back. Emma looked up, and sure enough there was a cupboard. She walked over to it and opened it up. It was full of blankets in all different sizes and colours and materials. She picked out a large, fluffy, black one and walked back over to Regina. Emma covered Regina with the blanket and watched as the brunette snuggled into it.

"I'm going to get you a glass of water. Do you have paracetamol or anything?" Emma asked.

"Mmmhmm. It's in the corner cupboard, right at the top." Regina said sleepily.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Emma walked out of the study and went into the kitchen. She went to the corner cupboard first and found a box of paracetamol. She popped out two capsules and set them on the side. She then opened every cupboard until she finally found where Regina kept the glasses, funnily enough they were in the cupboard closest to the sink. She filled a glass with cold water, grabbed the tablets and went back to the study.

Emma sat on the floor by Regina's head and tapped her lightly. "Hey, here take the tablets and drink this." Emma said as Regina propped herself up slightly and took the glass of water and tablets.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said as she put both tablets in her mouth and swallowed them with water. She gulped down the whole glass then handed it back to Emma before planting her face back into the couch. "I feel like crap." Regina sounded like she was going to burst into tears.

"It's fine, you're just hungover. You'll feel good as new by tomorrow." Emma tried to sound positive, and she began stroking Regina's forearm in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'm sorry you've had to deal with me like this." Regina sniffed.

"It's fine, but you are banned from alcohol on Saturday. And this better not become a regular thing." Emma tried to lighten the mood.

"It won't. I promise." Regina rolled onto her side and stared at Emma. Emma continued to stroke Regina's arm, lightly. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Regina's eyes grew heavy. Then Emma stopped stroking her and stood abruptly.

"I need to get back. Robin's going to sack me." Emma said as she made her way to the door.

"No, Emma. Please don't leave me alone." Regina shouted.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to work. I'll stop by when I'm done if you want?" Emma offered.

"Please, Emma. Just call Robin and tell him I can't be left alone in this state." Regina tried to stand and make her way towards Emma, but she was too dizzy.

"Regina, lay back down. You can barely stand. Fine I'll call him, okay. But if he wants me back, then I have to go." Emma said and she helped Regina lay back down.

"Okay, thank you." Regina sighed as Emma pulled the blanket back over the brunette. Emma pulled out her phone and called Robin.

"Hello, how's the patient?" Robin asked.

"Hey, er, she's as fine as can be expected. She asked me to stay with her though. She said she can't be alone right now. I know you want me back, but she's in a proper state. I don't think I should leave her just yet. But if you want be back that's totally fine, I get it." Emma said.

"No, it's fine stay with her. She needs someone to look after her. I'll still give you half-pay for the rest of today. You're kinda doing me a favour after all."

"Oh wow, are you sure? Thanks. I really appreciate it, and I'm sure Regina does too. I'll let you know if anything changes with her and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye now." Robin said.

"See ya." Emma replied as they hung up. "Well I guess I'm staying." Emma said as she resumed her position on the floor.

"Thank you." Regina sighed as she began drifting off to sleep again.

Emma continued to stroke her arm for a while after Regina fell asleep. She only stopped when her arm started to ache. She looked around the study. The walls were lined with full bookcases. Regina seemed to own every book, from all the greatest classics to the latest bestsellers. Apart from the books, sofa and coffee table, the room was bare. No trinkets or ornaments or photos. The room was completely personalised. Emma's mind filled with questions about the brunette. She promised herself she would get round to asking them.

After a few minutes of looking around and analysing Regina, she grew bored. She took out her phone and played a few games of candy crush, she went up seven levels. She stopped playing when she got a message pop-up warning her that her battery was only on twenty percent. _I knew I should've turned my data off._ She cursed herself. _Regina wouldn't mind if I looked around a little, right._

She pushed herself off the floor and walked back out of the study. There were two more doors she hadn't been through on the ground floor. One next to the kitchen and one opposite the study. She decided to explore the one near the kitchen first.

She pushed open the door and walked into what she soon realised was a bathroom. The nicest bathroom she'd ever been in. The room's theme seemed to match the entire house, or what Emma had seen of it so far, black, white and silver. No exciting colours. Emma exited the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She eyed the staircase as she walked towards the second door she wanted to explore behind. _Would going upstairs be crossing the line?_

She opened the second door and walked into what seemed to be a gaming room. There was a large, flat screen TV on one wall, and beneath it sat a cabinet that had four different games consoles, new and old, as well a video tape player and a DVD player. on either side of the TV there were bookshelves, each filled with games for all the different consoles. Emma was in awe. _There's definitely a lot I don't know about her._ There was another black sofa in this room, facing the TV. This one was fabric rather than leather, and it was a recliner. Clearly, Regina likes to game in comfort. Emma wandered towards the bookshelves and admired all the games. She then sat on the sofa and pulled the lever to recline it. _This would be the life._ She sighed, before standing up and exiting the room.

She eyed the stairs again. _Could I?_ Before she could complete her mental pros and cons list she heard Regina call out for her.

"Emma?" Regina sounded panicked. "Emma? Are you still here?" Emma walked swiftly back into the study.

"Yeah, I'm here sorry. I just went to, er. Y'know." Emma said as she went to sit back on the floor.

"You went snooping." Regina said.

"Well, I mean not snooping. I didn't open drawers and root through things. I just opened doors." Emma smiled innocently.

"it's fine. I don't mind." Regina returned the smile.

"So, you feeling any better? You sound a lot less… creepy." Emma laughed.

"I feel less like I'm going to pass out and throw up. But my head is still pounding. I think I'm going to go up to bed." Regina sighed and stood up slowly.

"Oh, okay. I'll just head out then. Text me when you wake up, okay?" Emma said and she stood.

"Why? You don't need to leave. I still don't want to be alone." Regina's face turned red with embarrassment as she realised how desperate she must sound.

"Oh… erm… I don't know…" Emma wasn't sure what to say, she didn't really want to leave Regina until she was feeling more of herself, but she felt like she was intruding.

"Ignore me. It's fine. You go, you must have things to do. I'm just being silly. I'll be fine." Regina said as she began folding her blanket.

"No, I don't mind staying. Honestly. I just don't want to intrude, and my phone's kinda dying." Emma said.

"I have a charger you can borrow? And you won't be intruding. But please don't feel obligated to stay." Regina placed the blanket back in the cupboard and closed the door.

"I'll stay then, if you don't mind. I want to make sure you feeling yourself before I leave." Both women were avoiding eye contact with each other.

"Follow me, then." Regina said as she picked up her shoes, glasses and hat and began ascending the stairs, Emma following closely. Regina went to her room and held the door open for Emma, closing it once they were both inside.

 _This is the part where I get murdered,_ Emma thought. Emma stood stiffly by the door as Regina walked around her room returning the items in her arms to their rightful places. Regina pulled a charger out of one of her drawers and walked back over to Emma.

"Here you go. There's a socket by that chair." Regina said as she pointed to a large black arm chair that sat in the corner of the room next to a low, marble table that had a small succulent on it.

 _That's the first coloured thing I've seen,_ Emma thought. "Thanks." Emma said as she took the charger and made her way over to the chair. She leaned behind the chair and put the charger into the socket.

Regina pulled some pyjamas out of a drawer and began to get changed. Emma turned back around when Regina was standing in nothing but her underwear. "Oh god. I'm so sorry." Emma exclaimed as she turned back around and covered her eyes.

"Calm down, miss Swan. If I minded you seeing, I would've at least attempted to hide myself. We're both grown women, there's nothing I've got that you haven't." Regina laughed at the blonde's reaction.

"Right. Sure. Of course." Emma said as she turned and sat on the chair and fiddled with her phone, still averting her eyes from Regina's direction. Regina continued to laugh at the blonde as she dressed herself. Regina climbed into her bed and pulled the duvet over herself.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying with me?" Regina asked.

"Of course not, get some sleep." Emma said.

"Thank you, Emma." Regina said before sliding further under her duvet. She soon fell back to sleep. Emma entertained herself for a while, again with candy crush, after almost an hour the blonde ran out of lives and locked her phone. It was fully charged so she switched off the socket and unplugged the charger. She stood up from the chair and stretched. She heard her stomach rumble. _Would Regina mind if I ate something? Surely not? Maybe I could order something?_ Emma decided she would check the kitchen first. Whatever she used she could always replace if Regina wanted. _Surely Regina was hungry too, I could make food for us both._

Emma went to the kitchen and checked the cupboards, fridge and freezer. All Regina seemed to have was health foods. _That is no way to get over a hangover._ Emma pulled out her phone and searched for local delivery places. She clicked on one that delivered almost every type of grease filled food possible. She called them and ordered two of their biggest, greasiest burgers, a large portion of chips and a bottle of coke. _Perfect for a hangover._

Emma spent the next 45 minutes wandering around the upstairs of Regina' house. It was far less exciting than downstairs. The upstairs just consisted of two very large bedrooms, each with an en suite and walk-in wardrobe. Just as she finished exploring, there was a knock at the door. Emma raced down the stairs and flung open the door. She was starving. Emma handed over the money for the food then carried the bag to the kitchen. _Will Regina even eat fast food?_ Emma thought as she pulled two plates out of a cupboard.

She put a burger and some chips on each plate, then she got two glasses from another cupboard and placed them next to the plates of food. _Would Regina mind me taking the food up to her?_ Emma searched for a tray, she figured if Regina had one she wouldn't mind eating in bed.

It didn't take Emma long to find a large, black serving tray. She placed it on the side then placed the cups, bottle of coke and plates onto the tray. _All my waitressing skills are finally going to pay off._ She thought as she lifted the tray and made her way to Regina's room. She pushed the door open and called out to Regina to wake up.

"Regina." Emma whispered. "Wake up, I've got us some food." Regina made a few disapproving noises. She did not want to be woken up yet. "C'mon you've gotta eat." Regina responded with more noises. Emma sat on the opposite side of the bed and placed the tray on the floor. She leant over and shook Regina slightly.

"No, I want to sleep." Regina sounded like a child as she ducked her head further under the duvet.

"I promise it will make you feel better." Emma pulled the duvet off of Regina.

"What is it?" Regina asked sulkily.

"Grease, grease and more grease." Emma said proudly.

"Excuse me? Do I look like I eat 'grease, grease and more grease'?" Even when she was half asleep, Regina nailed her mocking tone.

"Well, no. I promise this will help your hangover though." Emma said.

"Fine, I'll try it. If it's disgusting I'm never eating anything you recommend ever." Regina sat upright and Emma grabbed the tray off the floor.

"Here you go. You don't mind eating here do you? I wasn't sure, we can go back down if you'd rather?" Emma asked.

"No, it's fine, dear." Regina patted Emma's shoulder. Emma poured them both a glass of coke and placed the cups on the bedside table.

"So, take a bite then. Tell me what you think. This is called a burger by the way." Emma giggled at Regina.

"Give me some credit, miss Swan. I have had a burger before. Just one that was slightly more… gourmet." Regina scoffed. She raised an eyebrow and took a big bite out of the burger.

"So, is it good?" Emma asked as she took a bite out of her own.

"Mmmmm. Yes. Oh, god. This burger is amazing! I think I love grease." Regina sighed with pleasure between each word and spoke with her mouth full.

"Miss Mills! How unladylike of you!" Emma joked as she watched Regina devour her burger and then move swiftly onto her chips. "You should slow down, seriously. You pull a muscle." Regina then began chewing her food mockingly slow.

When the both finished eating and drinking they laid side by side in Regina's bed, barely able to breath. "I am so stuffed. I feel like I just ate enough food to feed a nation." Regina sighed and she rubbed her stomach.

"It was just a burger, Regina." Emma laughed. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Much. I think that burger may have actually done the trick." Regina smiled as she rolled her head to look at Emma. Emma continued looking up and yawned. "If you're tired, you're more than welcome to stay the night. Or just nap before you go home, if you'd rather."

Emma yawned again. "I may just take you up on that offer."

"Oh, but you can't sleep in that, let me get you some pyjamas to wear." Regina stumbled up from the bed and over to her drawer.

"It's fine I can sleep like this. I don't mind." Emma sat up and watched as Regina pulled out a pair of silk pyjamas, similar to her own. Regina handed the pyjamas to Emma.

"Don't be daft. I'll go put your clothe sin the wash too, so you have something to wear tomorrow. Get changed, quick." Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Emma, I've said it's fine. Just get changed, I'll even look away." Regina smirked before turning away. Emma quickly undressed and put on her borrowed pyjamas.

"I'm done." Emma said. Regina turned back around, smirk still in place, and took the pile of clothes from Emma.

"I'll be back soon." Regina said before exiting the room. Regina went downstairs and put Emma's clothes in the washing machine. She stood in her kitchen for a minute taking deep breaths. She couldn't remember much from last night still. She remembered texting Emma, and not getting a reply, and she remembers her apple cider. Lots of her apple cider. She couldn't remember leaving her house this morning, or coming back, very well. All she knows is she definitely left and she definitely came back. With Emma. And Emma had stayed with her all day. Looking after her. Emma didn't hate her; she wasn't mad at her. Regina poured herself a glass of cold water and chugged it. She could feel her temperature rising. She took one final deep breath and returned to her bedroom.

When she got up there, Emma was already fast asleep, curled up in a ball, on the bed. Regina stood and stared at her for a while. She smiled. Then she got in bed beside her and fell asleep.

* * *

Emma watched through tired eyes as Regina walked, hips swaying, out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Emma stood feeling drained and self-conscious by Regina's bed, she gripped her right elbow with her left hand and rubbed her upper arm as she looked around the room, that so perfectly reflected the brunette; regal, flawless and classy.

Regina's room was large, much larger than any bedroom Emma had ever seen, let alone had. On the opposite side of the room there was a large ceiling to floor window, that was cloaked by a thin, chiffon black curtain, that has small crystals scattered across it. Not too dissimilar to a clear night sky. The floor was dark mahogany wood boards, and there was a large, fluffy rug that covered the area between the foot of Regina's bed and drawers. The rug had a black and white geometric pattern, the sort that would hurt your eyes if you were to stare at it for too long.

Emma let out another yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Then she crawled under the black, satin clad duvet on Regina's bed. The blonde was knackered after her hectic day, she closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the duck-feather filled pillow. These were the softest pillows that Emma had ever had the privilege of laying her head on, she had already made a mental note to invest in some for her own room. She almost fell asleep in the same second that her head came into contact with the pillow, but before she had the chance her mind began to race.

 _Am I supposed to be sleeping in here? I saw, what looked like, a guest room down the hall, perhaps Regina wants me to sleep in there? She didn't say anything before she left, surely she would have told me to go there or something?_ _Oh god, what should I do? I can't fall asleep, if I'm already asleep in her bed when she comes up she'll probably think… What will she think? What if she hates sharing a bed with someone and she gets mad and tell me to leave? I'm so tired I can't get the train home._

The blonde sat upright. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second. Emma shook her head; she couldn't fall asleep before Regina got back. "Stay awake Emma!" She ordered herself, trying her hardest to fight back her tiredness. Her head kept jerking back as she was being dragged in and out of sleep. "Emma, no. Stay. Awake." She murmured through weakly clenched teeth. It was now almost impossible to keep her eyes open and it was crystal clear that this battle was utterly futile.

The blonde felt her body fall back down, and despite her best efforts she couldn't force herself back up. She decided she may as well give up trying and she allowed sleep to consume her. Emma was dead to the world.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Regina slowly opened her eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and slung her feet out from the warmth of her duvet and into the cold air that filled her bedroom. She pulled her torso up and trudged over to the other side of her room, where she smacked a hand onto her alarm clock to shut it up. She was still half asleep when she looked over at her bed and saw the duvet was rising and falling rhythmically. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the bed. _Emma._ The fuzzy memories of the day before played in her mind.

She debated whether or not she should wake the blonde yet, the brunette was well aware of how much the blonde loved her sleep. She slowly walked back to the bed and gently sat where she was previously sleeping. She looked at the blonde and hesitantly reached a hand out to touch the sleeping woman's shoulder and shook it. "Emma, it's morning. Are you going to get up? Emma?"

The blonde began to stir. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms out to the side and made the kind of noise one would expect a velociraptor to make. One of the blonde's outstretched arms hit Regina's knee. The brunette responded by quickly getting off of the bed. "Five more minutes, please." The blonde said in a low, husky voice. She then rolled onto her front and buried her head in the pillow.

Regina decided to grant Emma's wish, she left the blonde alone and she went to take a scalding hot shower. When Emma heard the shower running her eyes fluttered open. She felt so revitalised; that was one of the best sleeps she has ever had, by a long shot.

She shuffled to the edge of the bed and dangled an arm over the side, she then patted around the floor in search of her phone. When she finally picked it up she checked the time. It was twenty to six. _What the fuck? Why does she wake up so early?_ Emma had never woken up this early in her life, _she must be crazy._ Emma then noticed that she had several missed calls and texts from Belle. "Shit, I forgot to tell her I wasn't coming home." Emma cursed herself as she opened up the messages. "Fuck she is going to kill me." she said to herself as she typed a short apology, but gave no reason for why she didn't go home, nor did she tell her friend where she had stayed.

Just as Emma clicked send she heard the shower get switched off. The blonde quickly adjusted her hair and made herself look busy on her phone.

Regina soon strolled out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her towel. "Good morning, miss Swan. Nice to see you're finally awake. Did you enjoy your 'five more minutes'?" Regina had a playful smile as she mocked the blonde's words.

"Er, yeah I did actually. Thanks." Emma said, her eyes fixated on the top of Regina's towel. She had it just low enough so a little bit of her cleavage was showing.

"Would you like to shower? I have plenty of towels? I need to go put your clothes in the tumble dryer anyway, so you may as well kill some time." Regina said to the blonde as she began drying her hair with a second towel.

"Sure, if you don't mind. And thanks again for washing my clothes." Emma said as she got out of the bed and started making her way to the en suite.

"You're more than welcome, it's the least I could do after… yesterday's incident. For which I sincerely apologise and I promise it will not be a recurring thing." Regina darted her eyes to the ground, she felt ashamed of the mess she got herself into. Emma could see that Regina was uncomfortable so she decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Where can I get a towel?" She asked the brunette.

"If you go in, you'll see the only cupboard in there. It's full of towels, take your pick. There's also a new toothbrush under the sink, feel free to use it." Regina gave the blonde an appreciative smile.

"Thanks." Emma said before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Regina let out a huge breath when she heard the door click shut. She wasn't even aware that she was holding her breath until she needed to gasp for air. She still had plenty to do to get ready for work, but she decided to go put Emma's clothes in the tumble dryer first.

She went downstairs, still wearing nothing but her towel and her hair was still damp, and went to her washing machine. She opened the door and pulled out Emma's clothes. She had put them on an extra spin cycle so they weren't soaking wet but they were very soggy. She walked to her tumble dryer, opened the door and put the clothes inside. She pressed the start button, but nothing happened.

"What the…" Regina said as she pressed the button again. "For god's sake. Why today? You stupid piece of… eughh." Regina took a deep breath and counted to ten. There was absolutely no way that Emma's clothes would be dry by the time they had to leave now. Regina slammed the tumble dryer door shut and made a mental note to call someone to fix it. She walked back up to her room and heard that the shower was still running. She decided she may as well get herself ready before she broke the news to Emma.

Regina sat at her vanity table and began to blow dry her hair. Her raven locks fell effortlessly into place, exactly how Regina liked it. She smiled at herself in mirror. _Today is going to be a good day._ She told herself, her mood completely contrasting the one she woke up with the day before.

Regina heard the shower stop as entered her. She selected today's outfit rather quickly; a long, black pencil skirt and a royal blue blouse. She then searched for a pair of black trousers and a plain black shirt, _hopefully Emma won't mind borrowing her clothes. She fit into my pyjamas okay, surely she'll fit into these._ Regina also pulled out two clean pairs of underwear, luckily she had only recently gone shopping and had a few pairs of brand new ones, and two pairs of black ankle socks. She hesitated by her bra drawer, _I'm pretty sure her boobs are a little smaller than mine._ She looked down and tried to picture Emma's side view. _Definitely a little smaller._ Regina sighed and pulled out a bra for herself and then closed the drawer.

Regina got dressed in her wardrobe, to avoid embarrassing Emma further if she were to walk out of the en suite as Regina was changing. Just as Regina zipped up her skirt, she heard the click of the bathroom door. Regina walked into the bedroom with an apologetic expression.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Regina asked, she wanted to dodge the topic of Emma's clothes for as long as possible. Emma's eyes grew wide as they fell on Regina, _how does she always look and dress so well?_ And she hesitated with her answer.

"Yeah, it was, er, great thanks. You have a really nice shower." Emma said, she began drying her hair with a towel just like Regina had.

"My hairdryer is by the vanity," Regina said as she pointed towards it, "feel free to use it."

"Oh, thanks." Emma said as she walked towards the vanity. "Oh and before I forget," Emma turned to face Regina, "I left the toothbrush in the cup with yours, I hope that okay, I didn't know where else to put it."

"Of course, that's fine." Regina replied.

"Cool." Emma gave a small double thumbs up gesture then returned on her way to the vanity. When she sat down in the chair, Regina decided to speak.

"Emma, there's a slight problem with your clothes." Regina said guiltily.

"Oh fuck. What happened." Emma asked and she turned the upper half of her body round.

"Well, the clothes themselves are okay… they're just slightly, wet." Regina said.

"I thought you were going to tumble dry them?" Emma asked.

"I was, but it seems the machine has decided that it isn't going to cooperate today. I'm so sorry. But I have some similar clothes that you can borrow." Regina said holding the clothes out and walking towards the blonde. "There's a black shirt, black trousers, black socks and a pair of clean underwear. Don't worry, they are brand new. And I was going to lend you a clean bra, but I don't think we are the same size, I hope you don't mind." Regina began trailing off after she mentioned the bra.

"Er, thanks, Regina. I really appreciate this, it's really kind of you." Emma took the clothes from Regina.

"Well, I'm going to prepare some breakfast for us, and leave you to get ready. I'll hang your clothes up so they should be dry by tonight." Regina said as she turned on her heel. Regina still hadn't finished getting ready herself, but she knew the blonde would feel uncomfortable if she remained in the room.

Regina went to her kitchen and decided that she would make blueberry pancakes for the both of them. She didn't usually eat breakfast, but she knew the blonde would be hungry and she didn't want her to feel awkward eating alone. Regina began mixing the ingredients for blueberry pancakes and she prepped her coffee maker. She didn't know how Emma liked her coffee so she just made a cup for herself.

Emma came down the stairs within twenty minutes, fully dressed with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Mmmm… that smells delicious!" Emma's mouth was practically watering.

"Blueberry pancakes. I hope you like them, I'm sorry I didn't even think of asking… if you want I can cook something else I honestly don't mind. I could do you some-" Regina began to panic.

"Regina, calm down." Emma cut off the brunette. "I love blueberry pancakes. Thank you." Regina smiled and handed the blonde a plate that had three large pancakes stacked on it. Emma's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"I can also make you coffee, I wasn't sure how you liked it, otherwise I would've done it already." Regina said.

"That's fine, I'm more of a tea person anyway." Emma admitted.

"Oh, well I have plenty of that too. Do you want a cup?" Regina asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks. could I have a glass of water though?" Emma asked with a mouthful of pancakes.

"Of course." Regina said before grabbing a glass and filling it with water and then handing it to the blonde.

"Cheers." Emma said as she raised her glass. The two then happily ate away at their pancakes. Emma often made very pleased velociraptor noises as she ate. When they finished Regina put both of their plates and cups in the sink.

"Oh, we've left the plates from last night upstairs." Regina said, her face paled at the thought of her house being anything less than immaculate.

"I'll go grab them." Emma said as she swiftly exited the room and went upstairs. Regina looked at her kitchen clock. It was quarter past seven, that gives them thirty-five minutes before they had to leave in time for Regina to drop off Emma and get to work on time. That gives her plenty of time to do her make-up and any other small tasks.

Regina walked up the stairs and passed Emma just outside her bedroom.

"Hey, Regina, do you mind if I wash up?" Emma asked. "I feel guilty about everything you've done for me; I don't want to take the mick out of you."

"Well, I'm not going to object to an offer for someone else to clean my plates." Regina joked. "Thanks, Emma. I'll be down soon; I just need to put my face on."

"Sure. See you in a bit then." Emma said as she continued on her route to the kitchen.

Regina sat at her vanity and done her regular makeup. Moisturiser, primer, foundation, concealer, black mascara and eyeliner, blood red lips. She then sprayed her signature scent over herself and ran a brush through her hair again. She then made the bed picked up all the used towels and pyjamas up, that were strewn throughout her bedroom and wardrobe. Emma had really thrown off her usual routine.

Emma finished washing the dishes and then began to text Belle, filling her in a bit more as to why she went off the radar all day. Regina soon entered the kitchen, holding the pile of clothes and towels, looking even more effortlessly perfect than she had before.

"Thanks for doing the dishes." Regina said as she leaned her side against the island in the middle of her kitchen. Emma was leaning with her back against the sink facing towards Regina, when she heard Regina's voice she quickly stuck her phone in her pocket. "Anyone interesting?" Regina's curiosity spiked, _why did she hide her phone so fast?_

"Nope, just my flat mate. She's mad that I didn't tell her where I was. She said she was this close" Emma held up her thumb and index finger so they were barely apart, "to calling the police."

"Oh, okay. I do hope you didn't cause her too much stress." Regina said, she then stood back upright and made her way to the downstairs bathroom to put the pile she was holding in the washing basket. Emma followed her into the bathroom.

"Have you always lived here alone?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Regina simply replied, now making her way to the study.

"Do you always keep a spare toothbrush in your bathroom for guest?" Emma asked, still following Regina. Regina sighed as she plopped herself down on the sofa, Emma following suit.

"I don't have guests." Regina said flatly. Emma looked at her with a confused expression. "You are aware that you are supposed to regularly change your toothbrush, right, miss Swan?" Regina asked, and Emma replied with a nod. "I was simply due to change mine, and I hadn't gotten around to it."

"Oh." Emma said with a few nods of her head. An all too familiar silence washed over them, but was soon broken by Emma's text tone. Regina looked over at the blonde as she pulled out her phone and began texting. Emma had a huge smile on her face.

"Your flat mate?" Regina asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah." Emma replied, her smile widening.

"We need to leave now." Regina said as she stood abruptly. She didn't wait for Emma, she walked straight towards her front door and picked up her bag. She plunged her hand in and checked all the important things were there. Keys? Check. Purse? Check. Gum? Check. Phone? Crap! Emma had finally caught up with Regina, and Regina spun round to face her. "My phone?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma was confused.

"Do you know where it is?" Regina asked, she racked her brain but she couldn't think of where she had left it.

"No, I haven't seen it. You didn't have it on you when you got to the coffee shop yesterday." Emma said.

The brunette rubbed her temples with her index and middle fingers. "Bollocks." Regina said. She racked her brain trying her hardest to remember where she had left it. She last remembered having it when she was texting Emma the night she drunk herself into oblivion, but she had no idea where she had left it.

"I can call it for you?" Emma said as she held up her phone and pulled a sympathetic smile. Regina nodded then walked towards her stairs, so she could hear the ringing if her phone was upstairs.

Emma tapped on Regina's number and listened out for the phone. They both heard a faint vibration and followed it back into the study. It sounded like it was coming from the sofa so they both stuffed their hands in all the gaps to feel around for it. They felt through every cranny the sofa had, but neither felt the phone. Regina stood up straight and ran her hands through her hair. She looked like she was going to burst into tears, Emma couldn't tell whether they would be laughing tears or crying tears.

Emma bent down further, now even more determined to find the phone. She held her breath so she could hear better. She got closer and closer to the ground until she was lying face down on the floor. She peered under the couch and saw a faint light, "Bingo!" Emma said as she reached her hand out and grabbed the phone. She stood victoriously and proudly held the phone out towards Regina, with a smug expression.

Regina released a huge sigh of relief and took the phone from Emma. "Thank you so, so much, Emma." Regina said as she pulled the blonde in for a huge bear hug.

"Anytime." The blonde said as she pat Regina's back, feeling slightly awkward.

Regina quickly released the blonde then brushed down her outfit and cleared her throat. "Yes, well, we best be going." Regina then made a beeline for the door. Emma stood, slightly stunned, for a few seconds then followed Regina out to her car.

They both slid into their seats and put on their belts. Regina tried to keep her eyes focused on the road, but she found that she couldn't stop herself from glancing at the blonde every few seconds. Emma didn't notice that the brunette kept looking at her, she was preoccupied with thinking about the burst of affection that Regina had shown. She smiled to herself, she had finally decided that she was very glad to be friends with the brunette and she hoped that this was going to be a friendship that lasts.

"What are you smiling about?" Regina asked with a grin. Emma felt a panic begin to stir in her stomach, she couldn't tell Regina that she was smiling because they were friends, _that's so weird,_ so she quickly came up with a believable lie.

"I was thinking about that brick you call a phone." Emma said as she turned to look at the brunette.

"Excuse me?" Regina sounded offended.

"Regina, you can't call that ancient device a phone. I bet you can't even go on the internet on it." Emma laughed as she spoke.

"Why would I need the internet on my phone? I have a computer for that." Regina honestly asked.

"Oh my god, you're being serious. Regina, you're really letting your age show." Emma smirked but she hoped the brunette wouldn't be offended by her comment.

"Miss Swan, if you continue to insult me I will pull this car over and you can walk the rest of the way." Regina said sternly, there was not a single trace of jest in her voice.

"It was a joke, Regina. Honestly." Emma said with an eye roll. Regina continued facing forwards and smiled to herself, she wasn't really offended by the blonde's comments, she actually agreed. She was out of touch with technology. "How old even are you?" Emma asked.

"Has no one ever told you not to ask a woman her age?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but you're not a woman. And before you get all pissy again, that was a joke too." Emma replied.

"I actually do have a sense of humour, miss Swan. I'm thirty-three." Regina said, then she looked out the corner of her eye to see the blonde's reaction.

"Fuck off are you." Emma said, then she started to study the brunette's face.

"What?" Regina furrowed her brows, she was baffled by the blonde's reaction.

"There is no way that you are nine years older than me. I don't buy it." Emma said, shaking her head.

"Well, I am." Regina said.

"You look younger. I'd have said twenty-six or twenty-eight max." Emma said quietly.

"Thank you miss Swan." Regina was blushing, she rolled down her window hoping that the cold air would lighten her cheeks. A few moments later Regina said, "I believe this is your stop." Regina said as she brought the car to a halt.

"So it is." Emma said. She unbuckled her seatbelt then looked at the brunette. "Thanks for everything. I'll see you later."

"You will?" Regina asked.

"Lunch?" Emma replied.

"Of course. I'll see you then." Regina smiled warmly at the blonde. The blonde returned the smile then turned and walked towards The Coffee Cabin. Regina watched the blonde until she was out of sight. Then she put her car back in gear and drove to her office.

* * *

Regina walked into her office with a silly grin on her face. The blonde's compliment really had made her day. She just about sat down when her assistant knocked on her door. Regina granted permission for her to enter with a nod.

"Good morning, miss Mills." Chirpy words fell from a widely grinning mouth as a steaming latte was placed on the boss' desk. "And it looks like yours has been rather good already." She cheekily added.

"Good morning, miss French, and yes it has." The brunette replied, her smile now reaching from ear to ear. Belle took that as permission to sit it the chair opposite Regina, like she had done on Monday morning.

"So, miss Mills, what happened?" Belle asked.

"Do you remember whom we spoke about on Monday?" Regina leant forwards on her desk, and brought her volume down a few notches.

"Yeah…" Belle's intrigue grew.

"Well, last night… they kind of stayed at mine." Regina said happily, her cheeks flaring up the second time this morning.

"Miss Mills!" Belle cried. "Did you, er, you know… did anything happen." Belle's eyebrows shot up, so they almost touched her hairline, when she said 'happen'.

"No, it wasn't like that. It was all innocent." Regina replied with a tut.

"Oh, okay." Belle looked suspiciously at her boss. "If you say so." Belle couldn't help but smirk as she spoke. Regina sighed disapprovingly as she lifted the coffee cup to her lips and took a sip of her latte. Her red lips leaving their mark on the cup.

"Well, I hope this person is here to stay, I rather enjoy seeing you happy, miss Mills." The young brunette said.

"As do I." Regina whispered, half hoping Belle wouldn't hear. She did, and she smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work then." Belle said as she walked to the door. Regina tried to stop herself from grinning to much by biting down on her bottom lip. _Here we go,_ she thought as she threw herself into her work. These next few hours were going to be excruciating, she knew she wouldn't be able to get much work done as she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde.

The time was only half past eleven, but Regina couldn't wait to go on her lunch break any longer. She logged off her computer and exited her office.

"Miss Mills, is everything okay?" She heard her assistant speed walking to catch up with her. Regina didn't stop walking.

"Yes, I'm just going for lunch a little early." Regina said.

"Eager to see a certain someone?" Belle asked, she was really pushing he luck with these comments.

"Can I help you, miss French?" Regina said flatly.

"No, sorry. Enjoy your lunch." Belle could tell her boss was not in the mood for her jokes, so she quickly went back to her desk with her tail between her legs.

* * *

Regina got to the coffee shop in record time, Emma hadn't even begun preparing her lunch and the place was busy, so Regina just sat in her usual spot and waited. She watched the blonde work away, she had never seen someone hustle so much and she had never enjoyed watching someone carrying out such mundane tasks before. But watching the spirited blonde whizz about was far more than just enjoyable.

Eventually The Coffee Cabin calmed down and Emma quickly prepared Regina's order and took it over to the brunette's table. "Sorry about the wait." Emma said as she placed the order in front of Regina.

"It's fine, dear. I understand, thank you." Regina placed her hand on Emma's and gave her a warm smile.

"You are more than welcome. Enjoy." Emma said, returning the smile and pulling her hand out from under Regina's.

"Emma, what time do you finish work?" Regina asked as she began preparing her sandwich.

"Half past six… why?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette.

"You need to collect your things from my house, I'll pick you up after work and drop you home." Regina said as she took a large bite of her sandwich, she was famished. Emma continued to look at the brunette with a confused expression. Regina, whom was focused on her sandwich, hadn't noticed that Emma was confused until the silence grew awkward and Regina tilted her head back up at the blonde. The brunette realised how forward she had been and choked on a bit of her sandwich. "If you don't mind of course." Regina held a hand over her mouth as she spoke, trying her best to look at least slightly dignified. Emma opened her mouth but Regina began speaking again before the blonde could form a sentence. "I don't mind doing that, before you ask. I have no other plans and I know how much of a hassle it would be for you to get a bus to mine and then back to yours. Plus, it is kind of, entirely, my fault that your belongings are at mine. So really, it's the least I could do." Regina raised her eyebrows and gave a hopeful all-tooth smile.

"Sure, Regina. Thanks." Emma said nervously. "Oh, and do you know for sure if you can come over tomorrow? My flat-mate needs to know how many to cook for."

Regina thought for a moment, _my assistant did say that she would cover for me._ "I'll be there." Regina promised.

"Great! I'll let her know. It'll be fun." Emma said, before returning to her work.

"I hope so." Regina said to herself as Emma walked away. The brunette then tucked back into her food, for the first time since Emma started working there she ate fast. She had waited so long that she barely had any of her lunch break left. Regina had to practically run back to work when she finally finished eating and ordered her second latte. The second half of her day went exactly the same as the first. It went painfully slow and she could barely concentrate on her work as her mind was constantly floating back to the blonde. She also left work earlier than she usually does, so that she could be waiting outside as soon as Emma clocked out.

"Hey." Emma said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Hello, buckle up." Regina replied and watched as the blonde plugged in her seatbelt. She then put the car in gear and started the journey back to her house. "How was work?" Regina was as surprised by her question as the blonde was.

"Er, it was good. I suppose. Nothing extraordinary happened." Emma said. "What about you, how, er, was work?"

"It was fine, thank you." Regina answered, mentally kicking herself. _What a stupid question. Make some real conversation!_

"Good." Emma replied as she bobbed her head. "My roommate said she won't be home Saturday night now." Regina looked at the blonde questionably. "She has some work thing." Emma clarified.

"Oh, okay. Is it still happening then?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, of course. Everyone else will still be there, but we'll probably just order in some food. I'm not the best cook." Emma laughed as she remembered the time she almost burned her university dorm's shared kitchen down while making a grilled cheese.

"I could make something?" Regina suggested.

"Really?" Emma said. "You don't have to; everyone will be fine ordering something."

"No, I'd like to. I love to cook and I haven't had the chance to cook for a group for quite some time. Is there anything specific you'd like?" Regina asked, clearly she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Thanks, Regina. Anything will be fine, whatever your specialty is." Emma said jokingly.

"Okay, then. I'll surprise you." Regina said as she put her car in park. They both exited the car and entered Regina's house. Emma waited in the foyer as Regina went to retrieve all of the blonde's clothing. Regina soon emerged with a pile of neatly folded clothes and handed them to Emma. They then exited Regina's house and drove to Emma's flat. On the way they spoke about the plan for Saturday. They decided what games they were going to play, what movies they would watch and watch music they would listen to.

"What if your friends don't want to do what we've planned?" Regina inquired. She didn't want Emma's friend getting a bad impression of her. They would probably think she was crazily controlling.

"Then they'll have to suck it up or leave. My house, my rules." Emma said with a wink. Regina looked shocked by Emma's response. "Kidding." Emma raised her brows as she spoke.

"I should hope so." Regina said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma sounded offended.

"Just that I thought you cared about your friends a little more than that." Regina replied, "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I do care about them, but you're the guest of honour, so you get priority in everything?" Emma smiled.

"Guest of honour?" Regina turned her head slightly to see the blonde's reaction, but kept her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, everyone wants to meet you. That's kinda why we're having the get together." Emma spoke without thinking.

"I thought this was a house-warming?" Regina said.

"Oh… erm… yeah it is. But… er, okay you got me. it was a cover because everyone wanted to meet you, but I didn't want you to feel attacked." Emma was redder than her jacket.

"Oh." Regina simply said.

"I can cancel it if you want. I'm sorry." Even though she couldn't read the brunette's expression, Emma felt guilty.

"So, you've spoke about me?" Regina began, "And quite a lot by the sounds of it. All good things I hope."

"Yeah, of course!" Emma was about to start listing all the great things she had told her friends about the brunette when she cottoned on to what Regina was doing. She was playing her. She wanted Emma to start rambling about how great she is. Emma refused to take the bait. "I told them that you have a posh job, that your either an alcoholic or just can't handle your drink. Honestly, I still can't tell, perhaps both. I told them about how you wear nothing but the most unflattering power-suits and how you drink way too much coffee to be a sane person and how you-"

"Okay, I get it, miss Swan. Stop before you have an aneurysm." Regina rolled her eyes.

They didn't speak much after that, they just had random bursts of sniggering for the rest of the journey. When they pulled up, Emma and Regina said their goodbyes and the blonde wasted no time exiting the vehicle. Regina watched Emma from the moment she slid out of her seat to the moment she was no longer insight. Reminiscing about the last time she was here. She was beginning to hope that her assistant was right. She wanted more time, alone, with Emma. Maybe then she could finally find out if the blonde felt the same about her.


	11. Chapter 11

(9:45pm-11:30pm)

 _Emma? Where are you? I thought you finished work at half six? You should've been home ages ago? xx_

 _Emma, why has no-one heard from you all day? This isn't funny where are you? xx_

 _Just tell me that you are safe please? x_

 _EMMAAAAAA? Please?_

 _I swear if you are just ignoring me and haven't been murdered or kidnapped I am going to kill you!_

 _You're so annoying, I starting to hope you have been murdered._

 _That was a joke I swear! Please just tell me you're okay? I'm worried x_

 _Emma seriously? I'm starting to really worry? This is getting ridiculous. if I don't hear from you soon I'm calling the police._

 _Okay so literally no-one has heard from you all day? And Ruby just told me that the police won't do anything unless you're missing for 24hrs because you're supposedly an adult… you have like 18 hrs left to reply…_

 _I need to sleep at some point… please text me back!_

 _I'm falling asleep, please reply soon?_

 _Emma if you better not be out being a dirty little stop out! At least not without telling me!_

 _I can't keep messaging you, I need sleep! Please be quiet when/if you come home! I'll hate you forever if you wake me up, but also please come home._

 _Okay I won't obviously hate you forever, but I'll be mad and I'll never make you another cup of tea. EVER!_

 _Em?_

(5:42am)

 **I'm so so so so so sorry B! Forgot to let you know I was staying out, forgive me? I love you xxxxxx**

 _Emma! Finally! Where were you? I was so worried; you are the worst! x_

 **Sorry mum, I just stayed at a friend's. YOU need to calm it, I'm a grown woman, I can stay out if I want to. Xxx**

 _If I were your mother, I would've raised you better than this! I know you are an adult, but I still worry! You wouldn't be saying that if something bad had happened to you and I didn't give a damn! which friend? X_

 **I know, I know. Thank you, I love you lots and lots thanks for being a fab friend, you're my favourite xxx**

 _I love you too, but which friend did you stay with? X_

 **I love you the most though xxxxxx**

 _Are you dodging my question?_

 **What question? x**

 _Where did you stay?_

 **Oh that question.**

 _Yeah… so?_

 **So what?**

 _Don't play dumb! Where did you stay?_

 **At a friend's.**

 _Emma…_

 **Belle?**

 _Whom is this friend?_

 **You don't know her.**

 _Emma… please tell me you haven't just woken up from a one-night stand? I thought you had moved past that phase!_

 **Oh my god! I never had a one-night stand phase?! She's just a friend, pinkie promise.**

 _You did have a phase, Em. No matter how hard you try to deny it. It happened. It was a dark time for us all. How do you have a friend that I don't know?_

 **You're so dramatic. She's my not-date from the other day.**

 _I am not! So… it was kind of a one-night stand? Perhaps it will be a multiple-night stand? Or are you two a thing now?_

 **Belle, she is just a friend. I swear.**

 _I don't care about your swearing; I don't believe you. something is going on with you too._

 **Why won't you believe me?**

 _You were way too excited before and after that not-date for it to not be a date. You like her. I'm an expert at this stuff, Em. Trust me._

 **I think you should trust me when I say that we aren't ever going to be a thing.**

 _Whatever you say…_

 **Yeah, whatever I say.**

 _Are you going into work today?_

 **Yeah, we're getting ready now.**

 _Okay, I'm assuming that your home tonight? It's your turn to cook._

 **I am home but it's not my day? Friday is your day.**

 _Yeah but you didn't come home last night so I had to cook._

 **So that's the real reason that your mad! You had to cook for yourself!**

 _Emma, please. I had no problem cooking. I mean, was I disappointed when I came home and my dinner wasn't being prepared by my adult-child of a flat-mate? Yeah. But I managed._

 **Haha. I will be home tonight, but I don't think that adult-children can cook. Sorry!**

 _Emma, you are cooking tonight. Or else I won't cook for that dinner party tomorrow and everyone will have to eat your awful cooking. And we don't want your not-date to have to suffer, now, do we?_

 **Fine I'll cook tonight. Don't get your knickers in a bunch jeez.**

 _So you do want to impress your not-date?_

 **Well I don't want to kill her.**

 _Fair point, don't want her dead before you get a piece of that._

 **Belle!**

 _You didn't deny it!_

 **This is me denying it!**

 _Whatever…_

 **We're leaving now.**

 _Me too, see you later. Xx_

 ** _see ya xx_**

(10:27am)

 _Has your not-date even said whether or not she could definitely come yet? Xx_

 **Oh, I keep forgetting to ask. I'll get a definite answer when she comes by for lunch. Xxx**

 _Okay, let me know before I finish. I'm getting everything we need on my way home. Xx_

 **Will do. Xx**

(1:34pm)

 _Shit. Emma, we have a problem!_

 **What? Xx**

 _I can't cook Saturday. My boss just roped me into this work thing. I'm sorry, do you think you could manage cooking something edible? There's always a takeaway? Xx_

 **Gah! I really wanted you to finally meet her… oh well. It's fine I'll manage. And she definitely can come now. Xx**

 _Do I need to pick anything up on my way home still? Xx_

 ** _Nope, don't think so. Xx_**

 _Okay, see you tonight xx_

 **See you later xx**

* * *

Regina tossed and turned all night, no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't find a comfortable position, nor could she shut her brain off. She was running through every possible scenario for how Emma's flat-warming could go, well every negative one. From the most obvious, in which all of Emma's friends despise her and her cooking and Emma decides to never speak to her again, to the most outlandish, in which she somehow commits multiple murders and burns down the blonde's flat, and each scenario seemed perfectly justifiable and each just as likely to happen as another.

The brunette tried everything to get herself to fall asleep. She had a hot, lavender bath, she drunk gallons of hot milk and she read almost an entire book, but she had no luck. When three AM finally rolled around, Regina had accepted that sleep was going to be a complete stranger to her. She let out a long sigh and sat up in bed. She looked around her room and listened to the silence. That one night with Emma staying round had made her forget just how lonely her house felt. She decided that she was in need of a pep-talk, she couldn't go to Emma's with such a negative mind-set, that would certainly cause something to go awry.

"Regina, stop this. Think glass half-full. Emma's friends are going to be great and they are going to like you and everything will be fine. Glass half-full. They will love my cooking. Or at the very least, it won't be the _worst_ thing they've eaten. You'll get to find out how Emma feels, and even if she only likes you platonically that will be fine. You can live with that. Glass half-full. She is still an amazing person even if she doesn't like you like that, and you can just be friends. Really you don't even know if you actually like her as more than a friend, so it wouldn't be the worst thing if she didn't like you like that. But that's not to say that she won't like you like that, glass half-full and all that." Regina rolled her eyes, she knew she was being ridiculous but she didn't know what else she could do to stop her mind wandering into a dark place. She was exhausted, her eyes felt heavier than they have ever felt before but she knew that as soon as she started to drift off she would be awoken with more negative thoughts. She needed to force herself to go past exhaustion, so her body had no choice other than to sleep.

She went down to her living room, she could watch TV until her body finally gives in. She retrieved a blanket from the cupboard in her study then sat herself on her recliner in her living room. After she was in a mostly comfortable position she turned the TV on and browsed for something to watch. _Early morning television is awful, there is nothing but adult cartoons and, very clearly scripted, 'reality' shows._ Regina sighed, her last hope had been destroyed. After nearly half an hour of flicking between channels she finally decided to watch a reality show about people in their mid-twenties that wear too much fake tan and argue as if they are still in school, this show was the most bearable as the brunette enjoyed laughing at their stupidity and it helped keep her insulting sharp. She finally drifted off in the middle of her third episode, which was just as well as she was beginning to run out of insults.

The brunette finally awoke in the late afternoon; she never slept in that late and her neck was sore from sleeping almost upright but she was just glad that she had finally fallen asleep. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, she still felt tired but when she checked the time she panicked. She jumped off the sofa and quickly folded her blanket. She ran up to her room, she had to get ready to go to Emma's. _Crap, I'm going to be late. What a great impression to give her friends. Oh, god I haven't even started cooking the lasagne yet._ Regina just made it to her room when she stopped dead in her tracks. _What time is Emma expecting me? Has she told me a time yet?_ Regina began to panic even more, _what if I'm already late?_

She ran to her phone and quickly texted the blonde.

 _What time do you want me over? X_

She didn't have time to wait for the blonde's response so she took her phone into the bathroom with her so she could hear when Emma replied.

* * *

"What time does this 'work thing' start?" Emma was sitting cross-legged on her flat-mates bed, watching the brunette try on dress after dress.

"Er, about six I think." Belle said as she posed for Emma in a long, black dress.

"Too much. Try on the red one." Emma said. "What time will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, if it's boring and there's no eye-candy I probably won't stay for longer than a couple hours. But hopefully it won't be, in which case I probably won't be back until late." Belle said as she replaced the black dress she was wearing with a red one.

"What happened to Will? I thought you were going to ask him to be exclusive?" Emma asked.

"Well, I was going to. But I just, don't want to scare him off. He might think I'm being clingy, he said that he didn't want anything too serious when we first met." Belle said. She then pulled her hair to one side and walked backwards to Emma. Emma moved onto her knees and then zipped up the back of Belle's dress. Emma then placed her head on the brunette's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her. Belle rested her head on top of Emma's and placed her hands on top of the blonde's.

"Well, I bet he's thinking differently now that he's realised what a catch you are. You'll never know how he feels until you ask, so just do it. If her says no, then he was never really that into you." Emma said.

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to him when we go out again tomorrow night. I promise." Belle said as she lifted Emma's arms off of herself and turned to face the blonde. "Is this the one we're going with?"

"Yep, you look killer." Emma said with a grin.

Belle looked the blonde up and down. "Please tell me that isn't what you're wearing for the flat-warming?" Emma was wearing her favourite footsie pyjamas.

"What's wrong with my outfit? Don't I look hot?" Emma starting posing like she was on the cover of a magazine. "Of course I'm not wearing this, idiot." Emma threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Ow! Alright, calm down. You've got to understand my concern though; you have worn pyjamas to a party before." Belle said as she threw the pillow back at the blonde.

"That was one time, let it go already. I was young and foolish." Emma said.

"Emma, that was only last year." Belle said with a raised eyebrow. Emma started laughing as she stood from the bed and left Belle's room.

"Whatever. I'm going to get ready." Emma shouted from her own bedroom. As she walked into her room she heard her phone buzz. She sprawled out across her bed and reached for her phone that was sitting on her windowsill. She had a text from Regina.

 _What time do you want me over? X_

IT only just occurred to her that she actually hadn't told anyone a particular time to come.

"Belle, did you tell anyone a certain time to get here?" The blonde shouted.

"No." Belle shouted back. Emma sent out an identical text to all her guest.

 **Hey, be here for about six.**

She then went to pick out her outfit and shower. Just over an hour later Emma was ready for the flat-warming, wearing a thick, white jumper with black skinny jeans and mid-calf length, black boots. She still had an hour until her guests would arrive so she laid on her bed and checked her messages. She had a text from all of her guests.

 _Regina: I'll see you then. X_

 _Killian: Sorry luv, I'm gonna have to cancel on you. I've got a hot date tonight. Maybe some other time._

 _Ruby: Emma, I'm so sorry to cancel last minute but I've done nothing but throw up all night. Hope I can meet your mystery lady soon though._

 _Graham: Didn't Belle tell you? I have to work tonight, Sorry. Rain check?_

Emma had to resist the urge to throw her phone across the room. No-one except Regina was coming. She let out a loud groan and slammed her phone into the bed next to her. Belle soon poked her head into the blonde's room.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked.

"All our friends just bailed." Emma said, rubbing her temples.

"Oh." Belle wasn't sure what she could say to help the situation.

"I told her that there would be five of us, so she's prepared food for five and it's just going to be us two. If I cancel now she'll think I'm an idiot." Emma rolled onto her front, planting her face in her pillow and let out an even louder groan. She then raised her head and turned to the brunette, "Why didn't you tell me Graham couldn't come?"

"What?" Belle's voice was full of confusion.

"He said that you knew he wasn't going to come. Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked.

"It must've slipped my mind. Sorry, Em. Why don't you just relax and enjoy a night in with your not-date?" Emma responded with another groan.

"She's going to think I've been lying or something." Emma grabbed her phone, "I could tell her that you're really sick so no-one can come round." Belle lunged over to the blonde and grabbed her phone before she could send a message.

"Don't be ridiculous, Em. You are not using me as an excuse, nor are you going to lie to her." Belle said matter-of-factly, holding the blonde's phone up high so she couldn't reach it. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, mum." Emma said sarcastically. "Phone?" Belle eyes Emma for a second then handed the blond her phone.

"I'm leaving now, be a good girl and tell me everything when I get back." Belle winked at the blonde before giving her a hug.

"Same to you." Emma said. Belle released the blonde from the hug and the walked to the front door together. "Have a good night, love you." Emma called to Belle as she cautiously walked down the steps.

"Love you too." Belle called back. Emma shut the door then decided to reply to her ex-guests.

 **Killian: Thanks for blowing me off. She better be worth it.**

 **Ruby: Have you been talking to Belle? She is not my 'mystery lady' she's a friend. I hope you get better soon. X**

 **Graham: Belle didn't tell me. Everyone's blown me off, so I guess I'll have to rain check it.**

She decided that she would just tell Regina what happened when she arrived, it would be easier than trying to explain over text. Emma then started tidying up the kitchen and living room and preparing everything for Regina's arrival.

* * *

Regina pulled up outside Emma's flat at ten to six. She didn't want to be the first to arrive, but she also didn't want to be the last, so she waited in her car watching the entrance to Emma's block of flats. She didn't know anyone that was going to be there, but she figured when she saw someone that looked around Emma's age enter then she would go too. She wanted for fifteen minutes and no-one entered or exited the building. She was now five minutes late, which isn't much but she began to worry that Emma may think that she wasn't coming, so she decided to just go. She balanced the lasagne between her hip and arm and held a bottle of wine between her thumb and index finger as she pressed Emma's flat number with a single pinkie and waited for the buzz that let her know the door was open.

She slowly walked up the stairs, trying to calm her racing heart and dry her profusely sweating hands. She knocked on Emma's door, being careful to not knock too hard. Emma opened the door almost instantly. Regina stood with the lasagne held at shoulder height with a large, forced grin and Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Regina looked petrified. Regina slowly lowered the dish as it occurred to her that Emma was laughing at how foolish she looked.

"I'm sorry for laughing." Emma said, as she continued to laugh. "I've just never seen you look so scared." Emma took the lasagne off of the brunette and gestured for her to enter. Regina simply nodded and stepped inside. Emma closed the door behind her and started walking to the kitchen, Regina hesitantly followed. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You?" Regina looked around Emma's home. She wasn't sure what she expected the inside of the blonde's home to look like, but this wasn't it.

"Yeah, I'm good. I, er, need to tell you something though." Emma placed the lasagne on the side and turned to face Regina. "Everyone has cancelled. I'm so sorry, they only told me a little while ago and I didn't want to cancel because I know you skipped that work thing and I felt bad just abandoning you like that." Emma said.

"So it's just going to be the two of us?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, sorry. You can go home if you'd rather, don't feel pressured to stay. I won't be offended." Emma said.

"No, that's quite alright. I'm already here, we may as well see where the night takes us." Regina done a mental fist pump, her assistant was right. "I brought a bottle of Syrah with me. I hope you like it; it goes well with lasagne." Regina said offering the bottle to Emma.

"Can't say I've ever tried it, I'm more of a beer person. But I'll give it a go. Thanks." Emma inspected the bottle before placing it on the side next to the lasagne. They both stood, avoiding eye contact, in silence for a minute. Regina finally broke the silence.

"The lasagne still needs to be cooked for another five or so minutes. Is that okay?" She still avoided looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, of course. I'll put it in now, what temperature?" Emma asked as she peeled the cling film off of the glass dish. "Unless you're not hungry yet?"

"It needs to be around 200 degrees, and I could eat now, are you hungry?" Regina asked.

"Yeah I could eat." Emma then resumed putting the dish in her oven to allow it to cook and she set the timer for five minutes. "I have one of the films we spoke about ready. We can watch that while we eat." Regina looked confused. "Oh, unless you'd rather eat at the table. I don't mind either way." Emma felt her cheeks flare, the brunette somehow made her feel inferior without even saying a word.

"Um, no. Let's watch while we eat, it will be an interesting change." Regina tilted her head and nodded a few time.

"Have you never eaten in front of the TV?" Emma asked, she could already guess the answer.

"No, I haven't." Regina replied.

"Not even when you were a kid?" Emma was somehow surprised by the brunette's answer.

"No, mother would never have allowed such an improper practice." Regina said.

"Oh, well there's a first time for everything. I'm glad I can be here for your first TV dinner." Emma joked. The blonde then realised how inhospitable she had been. "Oh, god. I'm sorry, can I take your coat? Do you want a drink or anything? I can't believe I haven't asked already."

"It's fine, thank you." Regina said as she took off her coat and handed it to the blonde. Emma quickly ran back to her front door and hung Regina's coat on a hook on the back of the door. She walked back towards the kitchen but stopped as soon as she saw Regina. The brunette always looked flawless, yet Emma was always taken aback by her. She was wearing a low cut, burgundy blouse with a skin tight, black pencil skirt. The brunette has a wonderful figure and her outfit showcased it perfectly. Emma didn't realise that she was gawking at the brunette until she heard Regina clear her throat. "I would like a drink if you don't mind, miss Swan." Regina smirked, she knew she had caught the blonde staring at her, maybe tonight would go better than expected.

"Of course, what would you like?" Emma asked.

"A glass of water will do for now, thank you." Regina smiled as she watched the blonde as she filled a glass with water and handed it to her. Regina slowly lifted the glass to her mouth and allowed a small amount of the liquid to slip into her mouth and slide down her throat. She then set the glass down on the table and slowly licked her lips. Emma watched Regina as she drank and felt a familiar heat course through her body. She gulped down some air before quickly making herself a glass of cold water, which she chugged in an attempt to cool herself down.

Regina smirked as she saw the effect she had on the blonde, _tonight is definitely going to go well._ Just as Emma finished refilling her own glass the timer dinged. Emma jumped at the sound and Regina tried, but failed, to suppress a giggle. "The lasagne is done." Regina said.

Emma drunk a mouthful of water then picked up her oven mitts. She placed the dish on a heat proof mat and pulled out two plates from a cupboard. She set a plate on either side of the dish then opened a draw to get a serving spoon and two forks. She looked up at Regina, "You dish and I'll pour?"

"Of course." Regina took the serving spoon from Emma and placed a generous helping onto each plate while Emma expertly popped the wine's cork and filled two glasses. "For someone who doesn't drink much wine, you're pretty good at pouring it."

"It's one of my many, many hidden talents." Emma said, as she done her best seductive smoulder.

"Why do you look constipated, miss Swan?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"I was doing a smoulder face." Emma said regretfully, "C'mon let's just eat." Emma picked up a plate and glass and went to sit on her couch. Regina soon followed suit. "So, miss Mills, are you ready for you first TV dinner?"

"Indeed, I am a little worried that we're going to make a mess, however. The plates don't appear to be very stable." Regina sounded concerned as she wiggled the plate that was balancing on her thighs slightly.

"It's fine. I do this all the time. Nothing's going to happen." Emma assured the brunette.

"If my clothes get damaged in any way, I will be holding you responsible." Regina joked.

"That's fine with me. Are you ready now?" Emma asked.

"As I'll ever be." Regina raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes. Emma smiled and shook her head as she played the rom-com that she had reluctantly agreed to watch.

* * *

By the time the film ended Regina and Emma had finished eating and they had long finished the bottle of Syrah, so they were now drinking a beer, Regina took a lot of convincing but she had admitted that it wasn't the worst taste ever. They were both sitting with their bare feet tucked under them and they were both bawling their eyes out. Emma kept rubbing her eyes and wiping her tears away, she didn't want Regina to know that she had cried at the film. Regina, on the other hand, was allowing the tears to freely run down her face.

AS the credits began to roll Regina turned to Emma. "So, what did you think of that? I told you that romantic-comedies could be good. Don't even try to pretend you didn't like it, I know that you're crying."

"I will admit that is wasn't the worst film, but I still firmly believe that horrors are the best and that rom-coms are cheesy. And I was not crying, my eyes are just watering from being open for too long." Emma said.

"Of course, miss Swan. I believe you. What is wrong with a little cheese? It makes me believe that maybe true love does exist." Regina said before taking a swig of her beer. She could now drink it without screwing her face up.

"They are so unrealistic, nothing like that would ever happen in real life. That make it hard to believe in true love." Emma said.

"Oh, so two people finding true love with one another is unrealistic, but children being possessed by a demon spirit and murdering their family is? You do worry me sometime, Emma." Regina scoffed.

"I never said that horrors were realistic, they're just more entertaining and they don't cause people to have naïve standards for love." Emma downed the last of her beer.

"You really don't believe that love can be like it is in films?" Regina asked.

"No, if it feels too good to be real then it is. Simple as. Love is a hard and bumpy road. There isn't just one huge-life-altering obstacle then a happily ever after. It's a life time of bumps and potholes and getting lost and stuff." Emma went to the fridge to get another beer.

"I understand what you're saying, but sometime it is just good enough to be true. And sometimes it's worth all the bumps and potholes. I believe that if you love someone enough that the bumps and potholes seem to fade away." Regina said longingly.

"Do you want another beer?" Emma asked, Regina replied with a shake of her head. "Sounds to me like you're speaking from experience."

"No, thanks. I've already drunk too much to drive home. I don't want to get too drunk to even get in a taxi." Regina said. "I'm not speaking from experience. I guess I'm just a big believer in true love. I always have been."

"So, you're on the lookout for your one true love?" Emma asked as she sat back on the couch.

"Not exactly." Regina said, _I think I may have found her._ Before Regina could elaborate, Emma spoke again.

"Have you ever been in love?" Emma asked with a sigh. "I don't think I have, but I don't even know what it would be like or feel like, so how do you really know?"

"I thought I was in love, once. When I was seventeen, but mother soon chased him off before I could figure out if it was love or not. It probably wasn't, we were so young. But I did care for him, deeply. I guess that's what love is."

"Why'd your mum chase him off? And why'd you let her? I would've just ignored my parents and seen him anyway." Emma asked.

"Well, I used to value my mother's opinion more than anything. I still do, if I'm honest. I would never go against her word, and she could inspire fear in even the bravest of people so Daniel wouldn't dare continue to see me." Regina sighed.

"She sounds delightful; I can't wait to meet her." Emma joked.

"Who said you're ever going to? That was slightly presumptuous of you, miss Swan." Regina said. Emma looked stunned, she was lost for words. Regina chuckled at her. "She isn't that bad, without her I wouldn't have anything. She could be overbearing on occasion, but what mother isn't? She always wanted the best for me, and she done all she could to ensure I would have a good life. I'm glad she allowed me to move to London, it's far enough away so she can't visit too often." Regina smirked. "I do love her." Emma smiled at the brunette.

"So you think being in love with someone is just deeply caring for them?" Emma asked.

"Among plenty of other things. Love is by far the most complex emotion, it's hard to define but, yes, I do think that large part of love is a deep seeded care for someone." Regina responded.

The pair continued to discuss and joke about what they believe being in love with someone entails, all the different types of love and how to differentiate between them. Their conversation then began to deviate back to films and how realistic or unrealistic they are and eventually they were discussing music and playing songs from each of their favourite artists. Over two hours had passed before Emma checked the time.

"Whoa, it's pretty late. Do you want to get going?" Emma asked. "I'm not saying you have to leave, I just meant you can if you want to."

"It's fine, Emma. I can take a hint, I'll go." Regina joked. "No, you're right it is getting late. I'll call a taxi."

"Honestly, you don't have to leave yet. I just didn't know if you needed to be home for any reason or if you were tired or something." Emma felt bad for insinuating that she wanted the brunette to leave, she was really enjoying her company and didn't want her to think otherwise.

"Stop worrying, I'm getting rather tired now anyway." Regina tapped the call button and ordered a taxi. "They'll be here in under twenty minutes."

"Okay, would you like to me to wrap up the rest of the lasagne in the dish for you?" Emma asked.

"No, keep it here. You're flat-mate might want some when she gets home. It would just go to waste if I took it home. I'll collect the dish another time, if that's okay?" Regina said.

"Yeah of course, thanks. That lasagne was great by the way. You're a great cook, and that wine was surprisingly good." Emma said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. If you thought that was good, you'd probably love my paella too. I'll make it for you sometime." Regina offered.

"That would be cool. I'll look forward to it." Emma smiled at the brunette, "I can't believe how different you are to when we first met." Regina cheeks went red.

"I'd appreciate if we just forgot that day." Regina said.

"Why? I think it's a great 'how we met' story. Definitely one for the grand-kids." Emma laughed. "I'm glad that you asked me to go to the cinema that weekend. You're a really lovely person, I'm happy that we're friends."

"As am I." _Did I just get friend-zoned?_ _I knew I should've said something earlier. I_ _t be weird if I said something now._ Regina smiled, despite the war she was fighting in her head. "Even though you're taste in music is borderline appalling." Regina wanted to steer the conversation far away from what she really wanted to ask the blonde, clearly she wasn't interested in being more than friends.

"Hey, I was complimenting you and you have to go and insult me? My music is good music. Just because I don't listen to classical music and jazz doesn't mean my taste in music is bad. It's just different to yours." Emma felt very defensive when people judged her taste in music.

"Fair enough, I just don't understand how you can call all the shouting and banging music." Regina laughed.

"I don't understand how you can call what you listen to music, there's hardly any lyrics, how do you connect with the artist if you don't know what the song is about?" Emma asked.

"You don't need lyrics to understand the emotions behind the music. Just like you don't need words to understand the story being told through dance." Regina said.

"I don't get dance either, how are they 'telling a story'? To me it just looks like they are flailing about. I mean it can look pretty cool, but I don't see a story." Emma said. Just as Regina was about to explain how one could clearly understand a story told through dance her phone rang.

Regina's taxi was already outside. Emma walked Regina to the door and handed the brunette her coat.

"I'll see you Monday. I hope you sleep well." Emma said as she watched the brunette put her coat on.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, I'll see you soon." Regina replied. Emma opened the door to let the brunette out. Regina stood outside the door for a second, _do I hug her goodbye? Handshake maybe? Or should I just leave?_ Emma stared at the brunette with a smile, then pulled her in for a hug. _That answers that, I guess,_ Regina thought. Regina had a smile on her face until she got home and into bed, then just as she was ready to drift into unconsciousness she remembered that she had failed her aim for the night. She was still unsure about how the blonde liked her. _At first she seemed to be flirty, but then she practically cemented me into the friend-zone. Why didn't I just outright ask her?_ She sighed, this was going to be another long night.

* * *

Belle arrived home less than half an hour after Regina left. She seemed to be in a good mood and, surprisingly, sober. Emma waited up for her and opened the door when she heard Belle fumbling around for her key.

"Hey, did you have a good night?" Emma asked, she had already changed back into her footsie pyjamas.

"Yeah, it was alright. Not much eye-candy, but I met some pretty cool people." Belle replied as she kicked her shoes off. "Ahh, much better."

"Are you hungry? There's plenty of lasagne leftover." Emma said as they walked into the living room.

"Ooo, yum. I'm starving." Belle said, she hopped into the kitchen and put some lasagne on a plate and then into the microwave. "So, how did it go with your not-date?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling her that, and it was pretty fun actually. We ate, drank, watched a movie and spoke ages. She's a pretty cool person, I really want you to meet her." Emma said.

"You've never told me her name, so I'll continue calling her your not-date until I hear a name." Belle said, she was focused on her food in the microwave. She licked her lips as she watched it spin.

"Haven't I? Whoa. I hadn't even realised." Emma said. Belle couldn't wait any longer she pulled her food out of the microwave and began digging in.

"Oh my god. This is amazing." The brunette said between chewing. "If she can cook like this, she definitely a keeper. She is welcome round anytime."

"I'll be sure to let her know that you like it." Emma laughed as she watched her friend waffle down the plate of food.

"So what is her name?" Belle asked, when she had finished eating.

"I think I'll keep it as a mystery until you bother meeting her. Maybe next time you won't bail on us." Emma winked at her friend before standing from the couch and walking to her bedroom. "Goodnight, B. Sleep well."

"Emma. You can't do that. Come back here and tell me her name." Belle shouted, she would've ran after Emma and fought the answer out of her, but she was still hungry so she helped herself to more lasagne and decided she'd just interrogate the blonde tomorrow. "Oh god, this is so good!" She said as she dove into her second helping.

Emma slipped straight under her duvet when she went to her room. She was knackered after today, her entire body felt heavy. When she felt like this she could usually fall asleep quickly, but tonight she couldn't. Her mind was filled with images and thoughts of Regina. How she spoke so eloquently, how she held herself so properly all the time, how she seemed to know everything about everything, even how attractive she looks in tight, low cut clothing, and how soft and kissable her lips looked and the feeling that rushed through her when Regina licked her lips. _Wait, what? Do I want to kiss Regina? Oh, no. Was B right? Do I fancy Regina? Oh fuck._


End file.
